Way of the Beast
by Muse Lord Mai-chan
Summary: AU When Obito and Team Claw of Kawagakure travel to Konoha to pay off a debt, lives will be turned upside down and the truth revealed. Just who is Tobi? And who is the two tailed Jinchuuriki? Do the dead live again? Will Akatsuki finally fall? Find out!
1. Old Team, New Mission

Well, I'm back! And now, I'm in Naruto mode (the reason I haven't really been working on my other story... Gomen!) I started writing this several weeks ago, due to boredom while one of my teachers were giving a lecture. (I think it was my math teacher...) Anyways, I have some plans for this story, and I'm trying to be much more descriptive! Be prepared for several paragraphs of DESCRIPTIONS! (le gasp!) This is an Alternate Universe, and it takes place shortly after Naruto and gang return from their mission to Sand to rescue Gaara, so there are going to be spoilers FOR THE MANGA! Not the anime, for the anime isn't that far yet (I wish it was... Deidara and Tobi are my favorites! And Obito... but he's dead... (cry...))

Roy: We've been replaced... By ninjas...

Marth: (throws kunai at Roy) Come Roy! This is fun!

Roy: Whatever. Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

Tobi: (stumbles in and hit head) Yowch! Hello, I'm Tobi. I'm going to join Akatsuki someday!

Deidara: (snorts) As if. Aru doesn't own anything except her characters

Obito: Well, here goes nothing...

**Chapter 1 – Old Team, New Mission – Kawagakure's Team Claw**

The sky was dark, the clouds frowning down upon the forest, growling and letting out flashes of cold light. Rain then began to fall in sheets, soaking everything in such little time. Eventually, hail began to fall, each stone the size of a large pebble. Smaller animals fell to the dangerous stones as their bodies were smacked, fragile bones being shattered, death lurking in the shadows.

Then there was a break in the forest; a large village, half protected by a tall jagged cliff, the normally golden sandstone dulled under the pressing rain and hail. At the point created by the meeting of the cliffs, a roaring cascade fell into a large circular pool, which was surrounded by intricate patterns of stone and plants with the likeness of animals implanted in the stone. A small river ran from the pool, joining with other small creeks flowing from under the cliff.

The hail slacked off, leaving the pouring rain to gush from the skies.

A tall wall protected the front half of the village. The center was graced with a large gate, the kanji for "Beast" inscribed across the two doors. The further away from the gate one went, the thicker the walls got. Every two hundred feet, there was a tower where the guards watched relentlessly.

The village was colorful, with gentle sloping roofs of numerous colors and shades. There were wide streets, filled with mud and melting hail. Not a living soul was in sight, though several lights shone through the sheets of icy rain. Decorations of all types were still out, getting thoroughly soaked through. The buildings were only the heart of the village, though. The area between the inner village and the outer village were training areas, each with forests, clearings, and the river flowing from the pool at the point of the cliffs. A wide trail led the way from gate to the inner village, with ornate bridges with roofs to keep the bridge from being too slippery or to shade the casual passerbyer.

In front of the cascade, a long bending building sat, protection the village's wonder and also acting as office for the village's strong leader, the Godaime, Yajuukage, or Beast Shadow. The village was named for each of the village's citizens, who seemed to have a way with animals. The stronger shinobi could also summon, though none but the highest leveled shinobi of the village could summon the Lord Animals of their summon contract. The name was Kawagakure, or Village Hidden in Fur. Or, for short, just Kawa.

In one of the more remote training areas, two figures flitted through the rain. They were covered in mud, but the rain was rapidly washing it away. As the figures met, there was a _kachink! _Sound as kunai met kunai. The figures disappeared, only to meet again several feet away. As the attacked again, going in for a kill, a small pig with a headband sporting a metal plaque with a paw print appeared, blocking both kunai expertly.

"Yajuukage has summoned you." The pig spoke in a high squeaky voice, its snout twitching thoughtfully.

"Now what does the old man want?" one of the figures asked.

The figure was a girl with wild obsidian hair, plastered to her head by the rain and deep azure blue eyes. She wore a long jacket with the kanji for "storm" and "fire" on the back. The cloth was normally snow white, but now it was muddy brown. The kanji were blue gray in color, but they were hidden beneath the wet mud. At the bottom of the coat, which ended at her heels, the snow white turned blood red. Most villagers believed the red was a bloodstain from the girl's many higher ranked missions, including several assassinations. Under the coat, she wore a dark steel gray t-shirt with a chain link shirt peeking through underneath. On the corner of her shirt was her clan symbol – three blood red slash marks cutting across a silver circle. On her hip sat the traditional ninja pouch, its leather worn out with use. She wore coal black khakis with the traditional shuriken and kunai holster on her right thigh. Her khakis ended halfway down her slender calves, where tape took over. Finally, coal black shinobi shoes graced her feet. On her wrists she wore wrist protectors was the same paw print the pig had. Her hands were half hidden with fingerless gloves to match the rest of her outfit. Her wild hair was held back by a Kawa hitai ate forehead protector, proudly sporting a paw print.

The other figure also had wild raven hair, though shorter, and had one onyx black eye and one dark green eye. Over his eyes he wore orange tinted pearl-framed goggles, which covered his ears yet still allowed full access to hearing. He wore a dark navy-blue jacket with an orange collar and matching trim with navy blue khakis held up with a white clip-together belt. His khakis also stopped halfway down his calves and were taped down to his shinobi shoes. He wore his ninja pouch just above his rear and his holster on his right thigh, just above his knee. His hitai ate sat just above his goggles. His hands were hidden by black gloves with a steel plate bearing the same paw print as the hitai ate.

"He wants to tell you himself." The pig told them, wagging its little curly pink tail.

"Sure thing. Hope he doesn't mind us being muddy." The boy chuckled. "Let's go, Mai."

"Hai, Obito." The girl smirked as she put her now chipped kunai into her holster.

The two shinobi and the hog disappeared in an instant, jumping from tree to tree to building, until the arrived just outside the Yajuukage's office. They entered, still dripping wet, their shoes squeaking slightly on the marble floor. The pig led the way through the lobby, by-passing the masked hunter-nin, also called ANBU, until they came to a stairway. They climbed a couple flights of stairs, passing many different people--it was a busy time since their country, Beast Country, was at war with Rice Field country and Wind Country, though the two were also at war with each other, giving Runa a bit of relief. The three saw decrytors, spies, and tons of paper work. But they were used to the hustle bustle, and continued on.

Two ANBU stood protectively outside the main office. Both Mai and Obito nodded to the ANBU, both having known what it was like having guard duty.

"The Yajuukage has been expecting you." One of the ANBU nodded to them, his face hidden behind a bear mask. The ANBU pushed the large doors open and led the way inside.

The office looked down upon the crystalline pool and garden. A protective cover had been put on the maroon plush carpet to protect it from the wet feet of coming and going shinobi. There were three pictures on one of the invitingly warm maroon walls, each a former Yajuukage. Not one was smiling, their serious faces strange in the warm and inviting room. A cherry wood desk was in the middle of the room, perpendicular to the thick glass window. The desk was only home to a small stack of important documents, a hog shaped paperweight, a set of paintbrushes, and a handful of blank scrolls. In an extremely comfortable looking chair, its leather matching the maroon walls as it had a soft, used, overstuffed look to it, was sitting an older man looking to be in his sixties or so.

The old man wore a large rice hat, the kanji for "Beast" inscribed in blue on its white background with streamers hanging off the sides and back. His robe matched the hat; its flannel material folded neatly in bunches as he sat, looking rather comfortable. His hair had long gone white in color, though once it had been a rather intense brown in color, matching his deep, elderly brown eyes. These eyes could tell you they definitely had more wisdom than the other two in the room put together had. A pale scar ran down his elderly face in a slashing look, telling that this man deserved his current place.

"Ah. Shiki Mairu and Ookami Obito. You're early for once, Obito." The old man chuckled warmly.

"Yes, well, there weren't any old ladies out in the rain calling for help." Obito chuckled.

"Well, we still have to wait for the rest of your team." The old man patted the little pig as she trotted smugly over to him.

"Are we finally getting a mission?" Mai looked genuinely excited. Though she was now nearly twenty eight years old, she was truly a kid at heart. Some said it was due to how serious she had been during the war fifteen years earlier.

"Yes, you are. This is a pretty important one too." The Yajuukage looked serious now. Mai and Obito nodded, dropping their happy-go-lucky demeanor. Just at that moment, the door was opened behind them again, the ANBU having not stayed in the room with them.

A man, his hair bright red in contrast to gentle sky blue eyes, stood in the doorway. He wore a large jacket, the material thick and unyielding, colored red with white trim. His body was a bit on the thicker side, though that gave him an advantage when it came to brute strength. He wore white khakis that were cut off at the knee, where he taped them down to the ankle, joining with his blue shinobi shoes. His hitai ate headband was around his upper arm, leaving room for a simple black headband with the kanji "Wolf" on it in beige thread. The headband kept his long unruly hair out of his face. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail that fell halfway down his back. He also had a steel arm guard on his left arm, and two shinobi pouches hanging from a nearly invisible red belt. His holster was on his left thigh. His clan symbol, a fang and tooth, half red, half white, and outlined in black, was on the sleeve of his jacket and on the back of his jacket.

Behind him was a rather smaller man, with very short pale brown hair. His outfit consisted of extra dark sunglasses that hid his eyes entirely and a white obi. His hitai ate sat on his forehead where it was supposed to go. At his side was a forest green bag, a black bear's paw print imprinted. There were a couple dark stains that were from blood. On the white obi, the bear's paw print was seen again, for this was his clan's crest. His shinobi shoes were white as well, giving someone the impression of a medic. There were brown splotches on the white though, due to the storm outside. He had a holster on both his thighs, seeing as he was just as deadly with his left as he could be with his right hand.

"Ah, so the team is almost assembled." The Yajuukage nodded to the newcomers.

"You called, Buta-sama?" the pale brown haired man asked.

"Yes, Kangehei Tsume. And Ookami Akai. Say, Akai, Obito, how has the clan been?" Buta, the Yajuukage asked the boys.

"Not very good. The family disease has been spreading pretty wild. I've taken to staying with Obito most of the time." Akai, the red head closed the door behind them and took a seat on the ground.

"Maybe the Kangehei should take a look at your clan…?" Tsume spoke up, running a hand through his pale hair.

"I think so, but Kaa-san is still being her old proud self." Akai sighed. He was coming to twenty-eight years of age, but he never actually acted his age. Sometimes he'd seem older, more mature, and sometimes he would be like Mai, and be a young teenager.

"Well, let me at least take a look at you later, alright?" Tsume asked. Tsume was twenty-seven like Mai and Obito. He always acted more mature than Mai, Obito, and Akai put together. His families were known medic-nins, and Tsume was no exception. Each member was also able to summon a bear familiar, thus a bear's paw print as the family crest.

"So who else is on our team for this mission, Yajuukage-sama?" Mai asked, looking at the other team members. In fact, Mai, Tsume, and Akai had been on a genin team together. After a mission, they had gained Obito for a five-man team, including their sensei.

"I'm the last member." Another figure entered the room. Mai's face lit up. "Sensei!"

A man with silver streaked black hair stepped into the room. His hair was tied back similar to Akai's hair, though his was shorter. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to be laughing and a smile on his face. He wore a long light blue jacket similar to Mai's, only it had short sleeves and ended at the knees. Tape was wound around his legs from the knee down, connecting to boot style shinobi shoes. His hitai ate was also on his forehead, half hidden behind the wild bangs of his hair. A scar on his cheek gave him a ruffian look, though many of the village's single women often said that it made him "sexier" in a rough sort of way. A katana came out over his shoulder, the entire handle and scabbard a rich obsidian black. A single strap held the sword to his back. Under the coat was a black shirt with chain armor beneath in the same fashion as Mai. His pants were plain and black as well, ending at the knees. His shuriken holster was on his right thigh. On the back of his jacket was the three blood red slash marks across a silver circle; the Shiki Clan Crest.

"Ah, and last but not least, Shiki Tsuki." The Yajuukage chuckled. "How we got two families onto one team, I'll never know. But now that everyone's here, I'll begin explaining the mission."

Sitting in a semicircle, with Tsuki in the middle, the five shinobi looked to their Yajuukage with complete respect and a tinge of excitement.

"You actually have about three missions. The overall mission is to repay Konoha for a debt we owed them." Obito gulped at this. "I have sent a message to Lady Tsunade, and she agrees that the debt would be best paid off soon. She told me she has a couple s-ranked missions. The next mission is to befriend Konoha and become allies. By paying off this debt, we should be able to do so. Finally, Tsunade has warned me that the Suna's Kazekage is in town. This is our best chance to make amends with at least the Wind Country's ninja. Now remember that though the Kazekage is only about fifteen years old, he is indeed a Jinchuuriki, and therefore possibly above your level in expertise, though there has been a rumor that he no longer has his Bijuu."

"But that's impossible!" Mai spoke out. Tsuki shot her a warning glance, but Yajuukage nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. But one of the Suna villagers knew a technique to sacrifice their own life to bring someone back, and they did just that."

The room went silent. No one said a word, as their minds rushed to their lost loved ones. Only Obito seemed unaffected, though he had been terribly sad at the funeral for the man who's eye he now used. After a polite cough from the Yajuukage, they returned their attention to the man.

"Due to some of your… pasts… I'm going to have you go in your ANBU uniforms. Or at least wear your masks." At this, the Yajuukage looked to Obito, who laughed hollowly. " You know the normal rules for missions that last longer than a week. You are to meet at the gate by nine-tomorrow morning, with all your supplies. Remember, this is a half-year mission, or until Tsunade lets you go or your missions are completed. The leader for this mission is Tsuki. I will meet you at the gate with your passes. Do not be late." Each member automatically caught onto the code. Obito, who didn't know the code, simply nodded. The code was "meet at noon" instead of nine, seeing as Obito was constantly late.

"Alright, dismissed. Be ready." The Yajuukage waved them off, patting the two ninja-pigs. "I'll meet you at the gate."

The five shinobi stopped in a group down in the lobby. "Alright, it's been forever since we've gotten a mission!" Akai couldn't help but feel excited.

"Akai, don't forget your extra clothes like the last mission we had." Tsume lectured. Obito and Mai gave a visible shudder, while Tsuki laughed. That had been nearly a failed infiltration mission, due to the odor on Akai's clothes. It wasn't body odor though, since Akai was actually quite the clean freak. Rather, it was the smell from the food that Akai liked to eat.

"At least its not infiltration this time. It's a right out entrance. Do you think Konoha has some decent hot springs?" Mai asked. She was impartial to hot springs, but she rarely was able to actually take a break in them, between her jam packed training schedule and clan duties.

"I'm sure they do. It's Fire Country, so how could they not? I've heard they're second or third best in the world, next to Water Country's hot springs." Tsume fixed his sunglasses. "Obito?"

"Yeah, I never really went to them though. I know my old sensei used to love going to the hot springs with his sensei before the Sannin all left Konoha."

"Oh yeah, the legendary Sannin. Are they really as strong as everyone says they are?" Tsuki asked his old student, showing no sign of jealousy. He was a happy-go-lucky kind of man, but when need be, he could be more serious than Tsume.

"Yeah! They're probably better than Yajuukage-sama, sorry. I've heard that one of the three are now Konoha's Hokage, another is Oto's, and the third is working in Konoha directly under the Hokage. He's also the writer of those Icha Icha Paradise books." Obito laughed hollowly.

"Well, its about time we go get ready. Remember, nine at the gates. Don't be late." Tsuki turned to go. "Oh, and Mai, stop at my house sometime tonight." He waved to his team then disappeared out into the rain.

The three boys looked at Mai. "What?"

"Why does he want you to go to his house, Mai-Chan?" Akai grinned. He was the oldest of the group, nearly seven months older than Obito, eight months older than Tsume, and eleven months older than Mai. Only Tsuki, who was thirty-eight, ten years older than Akai, was the true oldest member of the team.

"Akai, you and your dirty mind. He's my uncle, you idiot!" Mai playfully smacked Akai's rather large shoulder. Being the only female of the group could be quite trying.

"Excuse me, but could you move along? We're quite busy as it is without a group of idiots just standing about." An ANBU called. The group got the point, and with promises of meeting at the local ramen house, they set of to get ready.

Well? What do you think? The next chapter has the more known characters. Actually... The only character anyone could know in this is Obito... And everyone loves Obito, right? Right?

Obito: Um... That's okay, Aru... I don't think I need a bunch of fangirls and boys.

Tobi: But that's the best part of being an anime character!

Deidara: Even if you're dead. But how could anyone dislike these looks? (poses)

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Kankurou: Well, we'd better not let Shikamaru be the one to say "Review!" He'd probably just say...

Shikamaru: Review unless its Troublesome.

Kankurou: Exactly.

All: Review!


	2. Setting Out Alive

Well, I've decided, I'll update this once a week, so I'll have time to work on each chapter. That should make everything a lot easier. I haven't decided many pairings for this story, but I'm open to suggestions. There will be some hinted pairings in this chapter though... Just before I decided to update with this chapter, I was working on chapter 4, but I won't update with three until next week UNLESS I get more reviews. And not just one or three. Also, I fixed some things in Chapter 1, so make sure to check it out! Notable changes: Runa is now Kawa, Obito and Akai are now Ookami Obito and Ookami Akai

Obito: Well, time for review replies!

**Aurora Maryte:** I'm glad you like it! But, sadly, some of those things you want to learn won't be for awhile... I won't say which ones and when though! Kudo for you for being the first reviewer!

**Reiko no Tori:** How could I not make Obito late? It makes him all the better! I just can't wait to start making excuses for him (they seem to be fun to come up with... heehee) I'm also glad you like it! It would also ruin the fun of having Kakashi surprised at his's ex-teammate's comeback from the dead. Kudos to you for being the second reviewer!

Tobi: Hmm... We need more reviewers...

Deidara: I agree, yeah.

Itachi: ...

Obito: Um... Itachi... you can... put that mangekyou away... We don't need anyone to come and arrest us for murder...

Deidara: I agree to that too, yeah. Oh, Mai-chan doesn't own any of us, though she wishes she did, un. I would be afraid if she owned us though, un.

Itachi: Foolish little people, if you wish to continue reading, detest flames, and survive me in an unsightly way. Read, read and cling to your computer.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Setting out Alive - Konoha's Ex-Uchiha Returns!  
**

* * *

"Tsuki-sensei?" Mai knocked on the door of a rather plain house. At one point, the building may have been white, but now it had faded to a rather dark beige. The roof was still a bright red, and the door held the three red slash marks through a silver circle insignia. The mark of a Shiki. 

There was a curse inside, following by several crashing noises. Mai was about to open the door and see what was going on when the door opened to a rather dishelved Tsuki. "Ah, Mai…" Tsuki chuckled. "Come on in."

Mai entered, noting that a rather large pile of scrolls was occupying the tiny living room where a bunch of old, beaten up pillows were scattered for somewhere for someone to sit, though they probably hadn't been used in years. A small table sat in a corner, also littered with colorful scrolls and a couple books. The kitchen was messy, with several empty ramen cups lying about and a rather full garbage from what Mai could see through the half open door. A dark hallway led to the bedroom and bathroom, and there was laundry lying about everywhere, but mostly at the head of the hallway.

"Tsuki… I think you need to clean up a bit." Mai pointed out the obvious. Tsuki didn't reply with anything but a snort, and motioned for her to follow him through the disaster area to the bedroom. Mai did so, stepping over the laundry and scrolls. She held her breath in fear of what just might come from the kitchen as she passed it. She also avoided looking into kitchen in fear of a giant mountain of waste food. She would really have to get her uncle to clean his house when they finished on the mission.

Unlike the rest of the house, the bedroom was neat and orderly. A shelf was almost filled with fragile looking scrolls, their once bright colors faded and dust ridden. A desk was in the corner, a paintbrush set and several blank scrolls straight and orderly. The bed was put away into the closet, and a small table occupied the middle of the room, a small box occupying it. Another door leading to the bathroom was visible, but closed. Mai decided that was probably a good idea, compared to the rest of the house, unless it was anything like the bedroom.

"First off, the reason I was last to arrive to the meeting was this." Tsuki grabbed a box that had been sitting on the desk. He handled it carefully, handing it to her. "Open it."

She did so, and let out a squeak of surprise. Inside the box was what was left of one of Tsuki's favorite blankets, a soft downy white blanket she had given him several years earlier. In the middle was a rather scrawny kitten, black in color, with three scratches on its shoulder, similar to the clan symbol. Its eyes were twin pools of turquoise as it looked up and blinked in the sudden light before letting out a tiny yawn and a pitiful squeak.

"I found him when I was on my way to the office. So I brought him back, took what was left of my blanket, since my latest summon thought it would make good rags, and made him as comfy as possible. But you'd probably be able to really train him. I maybe a Shiki, but I know your mother was the one who excelled at cat care." Tsuki nodded.

"Poor thing." was all Mai said, stroking the kitten with gentle fingers. Fingers that had killed several times before. No one noted this.

"Next is this. Your mother left it in my care when you were born. Seeing as I forgot to give it to you long ago, I'll give it to you now." Tsuki opened a package. He reached inside and pulled out a silver chain that ended in a swirl-patterned ruby with obsidian flecks.

"Wow, its beautiful…" Mai gasped, her eyes widening. Tsuki gently put it over her head, and then smiled.

"You're looking more and more like sis. That necklace came from our cousin, who I'm proud to say was a great man, until he went and died. But I think he'd be glad to have such a pretty little kunoichi wearing it." Tsuki ruffled her hair affectionately. "Now you get home before this little fellow goes hungry."

"Yes sir!" Mai smiled, fingering the necklace, then picking up the blanket and kitten. "Oh, and we're going to all meet at the ramen house at seven."

"Hm… Sounds good…" Tsuki grinned, thinking of ramen. "But anyways, you hurry home now."

"Yeah yeah… You're starting to sound like Rei." Mai laughed, running out of the house as an insult was flung at her, along with a box.

* * *

The clouds stopped their rumbling around four that day. By seven, the stars were already out, the last wisps of clouds racing to catch up with their darker brethren. Obito and Akai were racing to see who got to the ramen house first. Obito, in all his late glory, got to the ramen house half an hour after Akai and everyone else arrived. But, expecting this, Akai had already ordered Obito's ramen just the way he liked it, and it was served to him in no time at all. Then he was introduced to their newest team member, Kuro  
the cat. Kuro just blinked at them before he was fed a bottle of kitten formula by the now mother-like Mai. When Akai went to scratch the little kitten behind the ears, Kuro growled and tried to attack him. Mai warned Akai that he needed to wash his hands with some strong smelling soap to hide the smell of the Ookami families' wolf familiars. Obito managed to scratch the cat and laugh at Akai at the same time. 

As soon as the ramen was finished, the five made their way to their favorite break area. It had a small waterfall, made bigger by all the rain. The rocks were already drying, so the group made themselves comfy. The nearly full moon shone down on them as they chatted, all excited for the upcoming mission.

"We should go stay in a really expensive hotel." Akai started. "That way, when the Hokage doesn't have us on a mission, we can sit back and relax in style and comfort."

"I want to stay somewhere where the moon shines down, and there is a great view of the village. Like, something romantic." Mai stated, her eyes shining in the moonlight. Akai and Obito's faces flushed as they both imagined something romantic with the Shiki girl, but it was lost in the pale light.

"Actually, I think there was a place like that…" Obito stated. "Although I don't think I'd mind spending time with my parents and cousin."

"I really don't care where we stay, as long as its near an herb shop." Tsume was fingering a bear claw necklace he had been given at birth. It was finally the right size for him, having been way too big when he was younger.

"Of course, Tsume's got to get all the herbs." Mai remembered one mission when Tsume hadn't gotten the herbs needed for an antidote, nearly costing them Akai's life. Akai seemed to be remembering that mission too as he agreed fervently.

"Well, the Hokage is supposedly a master medic nin. I'm sure you could have a nice long chat with her about healing, Tsume." Tsuki ruffled the medic's hair. Tsume swatted the hand away with a grin before fixing his hair.

"I wonder how we'll get the sand-nins to not kill us on site though." Obito voiced. Mai and Tsume nodded in agreement, though they both were thinking the same as Akai.

"Well, maybe that's the point of wearing our masks." Akai pointed out. "We're going to go as ANBU, but after that, we're Team Claw again. Just like old times, eh?"

"Yeah. We're the only five-man team too. Remember how everyone else was jealous, because we started getting harder missions to spread out the team work?" Mai started in another direction.

"Yes, but back to the original problem. Where are we going to stay when we get to Konoha?" Tsume pointed out. "And where we stay depends on our budget."

"Well, I guess we'll see when we get there, eh? I'm sure the Hokage will set us up somewhere though. We all should bring what money we can. That way we don't have to get side missions to get money." Tsuki ordered. "Alright?"

"Yes sir." They replied.

"Alright then. Everyone get some sleep tonight, we're going to be doing some fast traveling tomorrow. Dismissed!" Tsuki said, standing up and disappearing into the darkness.

"Good night everyone!" Mai stood and waved before following her uncle. They could hear her yelling after their sensei to "wait up!"

"Well, I shall see you later. Akai, I'll examine you tomorrow." Tsume stood, fixed his glasses before stalking off into the darkness.

"Say, Obito, could I stay at your place again?" Akai asked. "I'll have to go home in the morning though to get my stuff finalized."

"Yeah. Just this time… Don't use the bathroom every half an hour." Obito chuckled as Akai glared at him.

"Whatever." Akai playfully swatted at Obito's head, but only got a handful of hair. They stood and strolled home together, both excited at the next day's mission.

* * *

Obito blinked. He was walking to the gates with his team. No one seemed especially focused on getting to the gate at the appointed time today it seemed. The gate came into focus, revealing that not even the Yajuukage was there yet. There was something going on today. Obito could feel it. The other four could only grin sheepishly at him, hoping their code wasn't busted. 

The truth was, Obito was about twenty minutes earlier than usual. This was new for Team Claw, seeing as Obito tended to be exactly three hours late. They stopped by the gate, and only a moment later, the Yajuukage appeared. He blanched at Obito's not-as-late-as-usual-ness before he coughed, recomposed himself, then held out five pouches.

"Each of these pouches holds your passport, your permission pass for entering Konoha, some extra money, and some free ramen passes that Tsunade-sama sent for you. You should have your IDs and ANBU licenses as well as your other ANBU wear, including masks. Just outside Konoha, I expect you will change. And it seems you all have your ANBU swords as well. You are to enter Konoha as Kawa ANBU and proceed straight to Tsunade-sama. She should have set up a place for you all to stay, possibly in the Hokage Tower itself. Please be courteous and remember that you are representing Kawagakure. May the wind be on your backs, the earth guiding your feet, the water keep you fresh, and the fire burning in your hearts." The Yajuukage handed a pouch to each member. Each pouch was a different color. Obito had orange, Mai had blue, Akai had red, Tsume had brown, and Tsuki had black. Each person stuck the pouch deep inside their Shinobi pouches then bowing their heads to the Yajuukage, they were off.

"Alright team. It only takes about half a day to reach Konoha, so we should be in by early evening. We'll proceed straight to Hokage-sama and 'check in,' see what we have to do, then we'll proceed from there. If we don't have to do anything for the night, we'll head out and get some ramen." Tsuki explained their plan.

"Sounds good." Tsume hopped to regain speed and height. They were traveling quite fast, though that was their usual speed. Along the way, Obito struck up a game of I-spy, only for it to loose its style quick, for the only things they could actually spy were clothing, a team mate, or something that they continuously passed, such as trees or the sky. Eventually, the group spread out, though keeping each other in view. Of the parts the teams hated the most about missions, it was getting there. But this team had developed their stamina and speed to the point where it didn't take all that long to actually get somewhere.

The three younger boys gathered eventually to discuss what they usually discussed when their leader and female teammate were absent, although absent was about ten to twenty meters away. That thing was girls.

"I think I would like a girl who loves to go on midnight walks under the full moon and who is graceful and plays some sort of wind instrument..." Obito voiced. Tsume and Akai just looked at him.

"That sounds like-" Akai started. He winked at Tsume.

"A certain-" Tsume continued expertly, his eye's sparkling behind his shades as he smirked.

"Kunoichi we know." the two finished together. "Named Mairu."

Obito's face went totally red. He grinned. "How did you know?" he asked. At least he wouldn't have to say anything. Though he could be a loud mouth, and he was twenty seven, soon to be twenty eight, he was still rather shy when it came to females. "Please don't tell her..."

"Why, are you embarassed?" Akai teased.

"Yes. I'm very embarassed." Obito admitted. "I've never been that good when it came to... Girls..."

Akai and Tsume were silent. Finally, Akai spoke up. "Well, I guess you're my rival than."

Obito looked up at Akai sharply. "What?"

"He likes Mai too." Tsume explained. Obito blinked, then laughed as it was Akai's turn for a red face. This conversation soon went different ways.

They stopped for a quick break, in which Mai fed a highly annoyed Kuro, who had been a 'secret' pocket of her rather long jacket. After Kuro finally fell asleep again, they struck up their pace and headed out. In no time at all, the five were only a mile from Konoha. They stopped again.

Everyone wrapped a long jacket around himself or herself, excluding Mai and Tsuki, who already wore their long coats, although the coats weren't the official ANBU wear. They strapped their swords on their back, the handle to either the left or right, depending on whether the person was left or right handed. Then each member pulled a mask on. Mai had a cat mask, Tsuki a tiger, Tsume a bear, Akai a dog, and Obito a wolf. Kuro, who refused to go back to sleep, was placed on Mai's shoulder, where he sat and watched everything go by. The five "ANBU" then made their way to Konoha.

The light was beginning to fail as Konoha finally came into sight. There were a couple of Chuunin standing guard at the gate. They perked up at the approaching Team Claw.

"State your business." One called.

"We're here to see Tsunade-sama. Here's our papers." Tsuki stepped forwards, handing over the five permission passes. "We're ninja from Kawagakure."

"Ah, Hokage-sama warned us. Come with me." One of the Chuunin waved to them. They started forward and followed.

Konoha was a lot like Kawa, only where the waterfall would have been, there were five faces carved into the cliff walls. And the training areas seemed to be outside the village walls, unlike Kawa's training areas. There were people everywhere as they made their way home in the darkening twilight. The group moved quickly but not without observing. Akai noted the ramen house while Tsume, Obito, and Mai noted several inns. Mai also spotted the bathhouse and hot springs. She smiled beneath her mask.

Along the way, the group passed over a bridge. A boy and a girl were there, looking rather sad. They perked up and looked at the five "ANBU."

"Ah, Sakura-san. Do you think you could escort these ANBU to the Hokage? She's been expecting them, and I need to continue gate duty." The Chuunin asked the girl.

"Ah yes!" Sakura had light bubblegum pink hair and emerald eyes. She wore a red sleeveless shirt with a white 'O' on the back and a black and white skirt. On her right thigh was her shuriken holster, supported by tape. Her elbows were protected by white cloth that wouldn't even begin to stop a kunai. Her hitai ate, sporting Konoha's leaf, was on her head, but it was holding her hair off her forehead, which was rather large. Peeking out from her shinobi pouch were some rather tough looking black gloves. She wore the normal black shinobi shoes, but they were looking a bit like boots with full shin guards extending from the boot up.

The boy had bright golden hair while his eyes would make the sky feel ashamed. On his face were marks similar to whiskers, three to each side. He wore a jacket that was half black, half orange, with a red swirl on the back and on the shoulder. He wore orange khakis with his holster on his right thigh, like most ninja. He had black shinobi shoes on and the normal shinobi pouch. His hitai ate had been lengthened and sat on his forehead, the excess band hanging off to flutter in the slight breeze. He grinned.

"I'm going to come too! Its been a while since I've seen Granny Tsunade!" the boy jumped off the railing. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Akai, Obito, and Mai resisted replying to Naruto, while Tsuki merely nodded. "Right. Lead the way please."

Sakura nodded, turning and leading the way while the Chuunin headed back for the gate. Naruto fell into step beside Obito. "Hello, who are you?"

Tsuki threw a look at Obito, though it was missed. Fortunately, Obito knew what he should and shouldn't do. "Maybe another time kid. I'm on a mission right now." Naruto gave him a look that told Obito he was "spoiling the fun" but Obito couldn't jeopardize the mission now. Not like it would really do anything.

The Hokage Tower loomed ahead of them, making them feel smaller than they were. But they ignored the feeling as they entered. Showing their passes to the ANBU inside, they were led to an office. There were hushed voices inside, which went silent as Sakura knocked.

"Come in." a woman's voice called. Sakura pushed the door open and entered, followed by the five Kawa ninjas and finally Naruto.

Inside were a woman, a man, and a teenager. The woman was amazingly beautiful, wearing a pastel green jacket to contrast her pale blonde hair. Her eyes were also pale, though they were brown. Under the green jacket was a very pale green obi, tied at the waist with a blue sash. She wore simple navy blue capris. Finally, she wore more formal looking shinobi sandals. She was currently seated on a large pillow.

The man had silver hair that looked like it was falling off to the left, yet still suspended. His left eye was covered with his hitai ate while the lower half of his face was hidden under a black mask. His only showing eye was dark brown, nearly black. He wore a black shirt that looked like it was connected to his mask, but if it wasn't, it was hidden behind a green Jounin style vest. He had black pants that extended halfway down his calves before tape took over and finished with his blue shinobi style shoes. His hands were covered with black fingerless gloves with a steel plate bearing the Konoha leaf. Obito inaudibly gasped as he saw this man.

Finally, the teenager in the room. His brown hair was pulled back in a wild, puffy bun. His eyes were nearly the same color of his hair. His face was covered with a scowl, though it didn't seem like an angry looking scowl. More like an annoyed scowl. He wore a green Chuunin style vest with a black shirt underneath that ended in what looked like a fishnet shirt. His pants were black and also ended halfway down his calves, though they continued with fishnet stocking to his black shinobi shoes. Tape wound around his right thigh where the shuriken holster would usually go. He narrowed his eyes.

"How troublesome." The teen shoved his hands in his pockets before stepping to the side of the room.

"We're the ninjas sent by Yajuukage." Tsuki stepped forwards, brandishing a letter that none of the others knew about. "Kawa is now in your service, Lady Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade, the woman, took the letter. She opened it, scanned the contents, than looked up. "Alright. So, you're "Team Claw." Leader, Shiki Tsuki. Oh, please take off your masks as I say your names." Tsuki took off his mask respectfully. "Alright. Next is Tsuki's niece, Shiki Mairu, known as Mai." Mai took off her mask.

"Nice to meet you, Tsunade-sama." Mai smiled, allowing her mask to hang across her right shoulder.

"Nice to meet you too, Mai." Tsunade returned the smile, then looked back down to the letter. "Next is the medic nin, Kangohei Tsume." Tsume pulled his mask off and nodded silently. "And then one of the two Ookami's. Ookami Akai." Akai took off his mask and grinned.

"That's me. Ookami Akai, one of the few still standing. Of course, this one right here would probably still be standing long after me, seeing as he's not truly an Ookami." Akai wrapped his arm around Obito. Obito began to suffocate, wriggling, trying to escape the tight grip of his adopted brother.

"Akai…" Mai hissed. Akai grinned and freed Obito. Obito let out a sigh of relief as he got air back to his depleted lungs.

"And last but not least, the other Ookami. A former Konoha ninja?" Tsunade looked up sharply. Obito twitched as all eyes zeroed in on him, though most were just to see his reaction. "Adopted by the Ookami clan, Ookami Obito."

The silver haired Jounin's only eye widened quite a bit. He really focused on the last ninja as the gloved hand reached up and removed his mask. His heart nearly stopped as he realized. Obito had returned.

"So, Obito, mind to tell me who you used to be?" Tsunade asked, setting down the letter.

"Uchiha Obito, ma'am. Supposedly killed in action." Obito's eye wandered to the silver haired Jounin, his heart thudding painfully.

The teen stepped forward, along with Naruto. "What? But all but two of the Uchihas were killed off!" they spoke together. Obito's eyes widened at this.

"All but two killed?" Obito gritted his teeth in anger. "Who killed them?" He had all but forgotten about the silver haired ninja who was trying to make sense of what the heck had just happened and how Obito could be standing here in front of him.

"Another Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi. He disappeared right afterwards. The other survivor was his younger brother Sasuke.

Silence reigned the room. The brown haired Chuunin looked at each person in the room, then murmured something that sounded a bit like "Troublesome."

"Excuse me." Tsuki spoke up. "As leader of this group, its my responsibility for my teammates. We've only been traveling half a day, but that is because of our higher speeds, so we are a bit on the tired side. If you don't have any duties for us to perform right away, we would like to find somewhere to stay so we can rest."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry Tsuki. I've already set up a place for you. Shikamaru here will lead you there. Tomorrow morning, you are to meet me here. I will tell you a few of the missions I have planned for you. Alright?" Tsunade sat back, picking up the letter again.

"Yes ma'am." Tsuki bowed his head. The others did as well. The brown haired Chuunin came to attention.

"Alright, I'm Nara Shikamaru. Just follow me." He ordered, obviously used to being the leader. The six filed out, Mai and Akai to either side of an enraged Obito.

Naruto and Sakura were about to follow, their job done, when Tsunade called out. "Wait. You two stay here."

They paused, looked at one another, then closed the door and stood in front of Tsunade. Kakashi looked to Tsunade.

"Alright. Team Seven is now assigned higher-level missions than usual. You'll be working with the Kawa Ninja, since you know about Akatsuki. I may also assign others in and out, especially Team Gai's members, since they too have come face to face with Akatsuki. But you'll always be working with them. Each one of them are Jounin level, and therefore are probably stronger in different ways than you two. Their main mission is going to be tracking down and dealing with Akatsuki. Naruto, due to Kyuubi, you will be with them a lot." Tsunade took a sip of some sake as her assistant, came in and set some down. The assistant had medium long black hair and light brown eyes. She wore a long black robe with white trim, a fishnet shirt peeking out from beneath. She wore sandle like shinobi shoes. At her heels was a little pink pig with a red shirt and pearls around its neck.

"Sakura, you will be mainly working with Kangohei Tsume. He is a medic nin as their Yajuukage has told me. As for the rest of the team, they will probably be in different groups each time. I will explain more tomorrow. Be here early." Tsunade nodded. "You too Kakashi."

Kakashi merely nodded, his mind in several places at once. "Alright, dismissed." Tsunade waved them off.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura turned to Team Seven's leader, "Did you know the Uchiha on that team? You really reacted when his name was called."

"Yes… I did know him." Kakashi replied.

Silence reigned. Sakura and Naruto looked to their mentor expectantly. When no explanation was offered, Naruto spoke up. "Well, how did you know him?"

"Obito is the Uchiha who gave me my Sharingan. Just before he supposedly died, he gave me my Sharingan as a Jounin present, since I had lost my eye only minutes earlier. Our team medic-nin transplanted the eye, then we were attacked by more enemy ninja. Since they were ninja from Hidden Rock, they shattered the surrounding stone and tried to crush us. Only Obito was caught in it. How he survived, I don't know." Kakashi told the painful tale. "Though Obito and I were like water and oil, right before he 'died' he told me what it meant to be a team. You know, the 'those who don't cherish their comrades are lower than trash' line I used when you first became Genin? He's the one who taught me that."

The two nodded. They walked the rest of the way through the large building, ending up outside. "Hey, who's up for some ramen?" Kakashi asked, lightening the mood.

"I am!" Naruto raised his hand. "I really am!"

"Alright, my treat then." Sakura offered. "You guys are always treating me to ramen."

"Why thank you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, then began to lead the way to the ramen house.

"But first, I need to stop at my house and get some money." Sakura started towards her house. Naruto let out an exasperated sigh, then followed as Kakashi's mind went back to its confused state, but not with out a grin at his team.

* * *

Not too much of a cliff hanger, I hope. I did some serious editting on this one, adding and deleting stuff, and finally, its done! Also, I'm going to give translations for names and such... 

Akai- (Ah-kai) Red

Kangohei- (kane-go-he) Medic **(Note**- Kangehei is now Kangohei, as I spelt it wrong the first time.)

Kawa- (Kah-wah) Fur

Kuro- (Cur-O) Black; Dark

Mai- (my) my

Mairu-(my-roo) to call; hum; mile

Ookami- (Oo- kah-me)

Rei- (R-ay) Soul/ghost/spirit; companion; zero; actor

Shiki- (Sh-ee-kee) team morale; four seasons; time of death

Tsuki- (Soo-kee) Moon

Tsume- (Soo-may) Claw

Yajuukage- (Yah-joo-kay-juh) Beast Shadow

Kankurou: Alright, I think we are reeeaaady!

Lee: For what, my youthful friend?

Kiba: To make some trouble!

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Lee: Review, for the Spring of Life waits for no one!


	3. New Friends

Oi! Sorry for the wait, as I haven't been home for the past few days! Alright! Who's ready for an update!

Tobi: (raises hand) me! ME!

Deidara: Me too, yeah! Me too, un!

Obito: I'm looking up to it.

Itachi: ... We have no reviews to respond to.

Deidara: What! How could you all? (eyes water) I trusted you!

Tobi: (cries) Waaaaaaaa!

Itachi: ...

Obito: (sighs) well, I guess onto the chatper... Oh and Itachi's little ... means "How could you?"

* * *

**Chapter 3 - New Friends - What's Wrong!**

* * *

When they got there, a crowd had gathered around. Naruto squinted at the crowd. 

"What's going on?" he asked.

"There are some unknown ninja in there." The person Naruto had been talking to replied. Naruto froze as he recognized whom he was talking to. It was Shino, the quietest and most mysterious of the Rookie Nine. Shino had brown hair that spiked up similar to Obito's, with dark sunglasses that hid his eyes like Tsume. Most of his hair was hidden however, beneath a hooded oversized tan jacket. Under the jacket was a high collared black shirt that extended to the knees on the sides. His matching black pants were bunched just below the knees, continuing in tape to his black shinobi shoes. What was left of his hair was hidden behind his hitai ate headband.

"Unknown ninja… Is it the Kawagakure ninja?" Sakura asked. "They're the only 'unknown' ninja I know are in Konoha."

Naruto began pushing through the crowd. Sure enough, at the heart of the crowd were the five. And each one was looking a bit like they were ready to attack and kill.

Tsuki, probably one of the calmest of the group, was slurping his ramen quite loudly, as if to block out the surrounding noise. Tsume, the next calmest, was doing likewise to his leader, but every so often, you would see him twitch. Next was Obito, who had a hand in his pocket as he slurped his ramen with one hand. After that was Mai, who was openly glaring at the crowd, daring them to get any closer. And last but not least, Akai, who was fingering a kunai in the open, hoping to scare off at least the faint hearted.

"Alright, break it up, break it up." Kakashi called, several Kage Bunshins appearing and pushing the crowd on their way. Only the ninja stayed behind, including Shino and a previously unseen figure. But Shino only stayed long enough to get a good look at the five before he headed for the Hokage Tower.

Tsuki watched out of the corner of his eye. As soon as the crowd finally gave up and left, he stood. "Why thank you ever so much… I thought my students were about to go against the mission and begin a mass slaughter. Not that I haven't seen them do that before…"

The other four turned away, embarrassed. They hadn't actually mass slaughtered, more like mass beat up.

"Oh, no problem… Um… Tsuki, right?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Aye. I don't think I caught your name though." Tsuki grinned, offering a hand.

"Hatake Kakashi. I'm actually a former teammate of Obito over there." Kakashi said, looking over the said Jounin as he shook Tsuki's hand.

"Really? Why, than, his survival must be a relief for you. He was very close to death when Mai found him. In fact, if it weren't for her summon, we wouldn't have bothered going that way and checking out the blood smell." Tsuki grinned some more.

"Relief? More of a shock. But I think-" Kakashi started when a voice interrupted him.

"Kakashi?" Obito, who had been quite oblivious in fingering a kunai in his pocket and slurping his ramen, finally noticed the silver haired Jounin. "Hatake Kakashi?"

"Nice to see you too, Obito." Kakashi smirked at his former comrade. But the smirk was hidden beneath his black mask, so it was lost on everyone else.

"Surprised? I barely lived you know." Obito grinned at Kakashi. Akai turned and looked at Kakashi.

"He never seems to be angry for long, you know?" Akai whispered to Mai and Tsume, who nodded in return.

"Well, go ahead and join us." Tsuki offered what remained of the seats.

"Naruto! Sakura-chan!" the figure called, a grin on his face. "How fares your training, my fellow Konoha Ninjas?" He had a bowl cut hairstyle, which allowed his black hair to gleam as if it were polished glass. He had thick fuzzy eyebrows and large, black eyes. He wore a green full green body suit with orange weighted bands around his ankles. His upper body was covered with a Chuunin style vest and his lower arms were covered in white thin bandages, as though he had injured them. The weighted bands extended down to his blue shinobi shoes. Around his waist was his Konoha leaf headband. The usually blue cloth part of the headband had been replaced with a longer red cloth. His left thigh was wrapped in bandages, as well as the weights, which kept them on where they belonged.

"Great Lee, how about your training?" asked Sakura. She had grown closer to the fuzzy eye browed ninja since _he _left.

"It has been great! The Spring of Youth waits for no one, after all, so I must train to my maximum!" Lee gave them a 'good guy' pose, with gleaming teeth and a thumbs-up. He then turned his attention to the Jounin from Kawa. "I don't suppose you know who they are, do you?"

"They're ninja from Kawagakure or Kawa. Hidden in Fur Village in Beast Country." Sakura explained. "They're all elite Jounin, and they're working under Tsunade-shishou. Kind of a strange name for a Ninja village if you ask me…"

"And we're working with them!" Naruto boasted proudly.

"And Tsunade-shishou said you would be working with them sometimes too, due to your team knowing about Akatsuki." Sakura whispered.

"Really? They look like they're in their Spring of Youth too!" Lee then walked up to the nearest, who just so happened to be Tsume. "Hello, Ninja of Kawagakure! I am Rock Lee, one of the best Taijutsu users in Konoha, next to the Green Beast, my sensei, Gai!" Lee proclaimed. Tsume glanced at him.

"Good for you, kid." Tsume turned back to his ramen. Lee looked confused.

"Don't worry, he's always like that." Mai smiled at Lee. "I'm Shiki Mai, and that grump is Kangohei Tsume."

"Wait… You're a Shiki?" Lee asked, his eyes widening. Naruto and Sakura looked at Lee in confusion.

"Yes, I am." She grinned.

"Then you must know Shiki Raiju!" Lee burst out. Tsuki looked over from where he was conversing with Obito and Kakashi.

"You mean old man Raiju?" Akai asked. "Isn't he like, your great grandfather, Mai? The one who came and taught us some Taijutsu when we were still Genin?"

"Yeah." Mai replied.

Lee's eye grew even bigger. "He was your _great grandfather?_ He's the greatest Taijutsu master in the world! He knew the true Spring of Youth!" tears streamed from Lee's eyes as his fantasies ran wild.

"Hey, you kids going to order anything?" The owner of the Ichiraku Ramen House, Teuchi asked. He was dressed from head to foot in white, with a white obi and a little square white hat on his head. Due to his rather squinted eyes, no one could tell what his eye color was.

"Miso Ramen, like always, with extra naruto!" Naruto ordered.

"Pork ramen, my good man!" Lee also ordered.

"I'll have some shrimp ramen, Teuchi-san." Sakura smiled.

"Coming right up! Ayame, we have a lot of customers today!" Teuchi called. A girl with brown hair and an obi to match her father's came out. Her eyes were deep abyss black, and a white bandana held her hair back.

"Okay, father!" Ayame hurried to help make the orders of ramen.

When everyone was happily sipping their ramen, the Konoha ninjas and Kawa ninjas began to get to know each other.

"So your entire family works as medic-nins?" Sakura asked Tsume.

"Hai. The Kangohei family has been studying medic skills since when medic-nins were first trained. In fact, the Kangohei family was once of Konoha, since Konoha was the original creator of the Healing Jutsus. But my family left Konoha generations ago. Even we aren't quite sure as of why they left, though a few did stay behind."

"Wow, that's cool!" Lee grinned. "So you know a bit of Taijutsu too, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Mai smiled.

"Do you think I could have a spar with you one day?" Lee asked.

"Of course! I'd love to, Lee." Mai offered her hand. "I think I'd like to meet your sensei too. He sounds like a good Taijutsu ninja."

"Yeah, my mother makes some great ramen. Obito there nearly ate us out of ramen when he first had a taste of Ookami Ramen. I told my mother she should start a ramen house. I'm sure it would be very successful, eh?" Akai slurped his ramen. "Do you think you'd like to try Kawa's best ramen?"

"Yes! I think I'd like to try your mother's ramen someday. I'll have to come and visit, if Granny Tsunade lets me." Naruto also slurped his ramen.

"So, Obito, do you think you could finally beat me now?" Kakashi asked his friend lazily. "Tsuki here seems to think so."

"Maybe. I know I've learned quite a few new tricks." Obito grinned devilishly at his former comrade.

"Well, maybe you two should have a sparing match sometime." Tsuki gave his bowl back to Ayame. "Well, I'm beat and full, and feeling up to a nice long sleep. Let's head back, team. We'll see each other around, right?"

"Yes. We've been assigned to work with you on most of your missions." Kakashi informed them. "There will be others as well. Like Lee here will be there once in a while."

"Sounds good. Well, we're out of here." Tsuki dropped a rather large tip for Ayame and Teuchi as well as the free ramen slips they had been given. The rest stood up, Sakura paying for Naruto, Kakashi, and Lee, who gave Sakura good-guy pose and thanked her, though the Spring of Youth may not like him taking charity, and that she was the nicest and most beautiful kunoichi in the world. With that, the two groups parted ways.

* * *

"Ah, well if it isn't the Sand Siblings." Tsunade grinned. Standing in front of her was a threesome, each one looking serious and even a bit on the unhappy side. 

In the middle, the shortest and youngest of the siblings had brilliant red hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a black robe that went all the way to his ankles where black shinobi shoes finished off, leaving him shrouded in black. Across his chest and left shoulder was a white chest protector, held down by a long belt that wrapped around his small frame several times. Across his back was a giant heavy looking gourd, stoppered with a large cork. Above his left brow was the kanji for "Love," tattooed into his skin.

To his left was the oldest of the siblings. This figure had turquoise eyes and rust colored hair that looked slightly dusty. It was hidden beneath a cat-eared black hat adorned with the steel forehead protector bearing the sand symbol. He too was dressed entirely in black, his shirt extending down to his knees in the front and back. His black pants joined with his black shinobi shoes, making it seem like he was wearing a one-piece outfit. Even his hands were gloved with half fingerless black gloves. His face was adorned with purple markings that gave his face a mask like appearance. On his back were three large scrolls.

The middle sibling, the only female, had her golden hair pulled back in four puffy buns that stuck out in every direction possible. Her eyes were a soft, almost pastel like blue. Her hitai ate sat on her forehead under what loose hair was left, the sand symbol gleaming slightly. She wore a short-sleeved black kimono, tied at the waist with a large red sash that held a giant fan against her back. Two thin ropes were tied around her shoulders to keep the kimono from getting too loose. Her feet were adorned with more sandal-like shinobi shoes, her hands covered with fingerless gloves.

In all, the trio seemed like they were trying to wear enough black for the whole village of Suna. A large backpack sat by the feet of each sibling.

"Hello Tsunade-sama. You sent word that you were getting a group to hunt down Akatsuki?" the youngest kid spoke. His voice was monotonous and his gaze level. "And you wanted to know if we wanted a go at hunting Akatsuki as well."

"That's right. Its good to see you, Gaara, Kankurou, Temari. But there is a catch to this Akatsuki hunting business." Tsunade sipped at her cup of sake. "The group of Jounin sent to us is from an enemy village of Suna's. We got ninjas from Kawagakure."

Gaara, the youngest, stared at Tsunade. "I do not support the Wind Country Lord's war. He's fighting it without us shinobi. Though Kawa doesn't seem to know that, due to the renegade ninja fighting for the Wind Lord."

"We've had half a mind to go take them out, but we're supposed to protect the Lords of Wind Country, not kill them." Temari spoke up, her voice strong and with a slight accent. "So if you're worried we'll try and kill your new toys…"

"We won't." Kankurou finished, scratching at his hat absently. "We're just here for some revenge on Akatsuki."

Tsunade smirked. "That's good. Now, since we have so many guests, Temari dear, you'll have to share a room with one of the Kawa ninja."

Temari frowned. "Is this a set up?" she glared at Tsunade. "Just because we're not exactly enemies, doesn't mean I'll sleep with one in the same room!"

"But you won't. Each 'room' has two bedrooms adjoining to the main room, where the kitchen and living area is situated. Each bedroom has its own bathroom as well. Each room also has a balcony. I think you'll find it rather pleasant, even with the Kawa girl."

"Fine." Temari didn't even try to argue. It was that or sleep with her brothers… Which she had long ago decided was rather dangerous. "I'll share with the Kawa girl."

"I think you'll find her rather pleasant. Now, tomorrow, meet in this room early, for I'll be assigning the first missions. I already have a large group of ninja to work on this. Now… Shikamaru? Shino?" Tsunade called.

Shikamaru and Shino entered. Shikamaru had his usual scowl on his face while Shino looked as apathetic as usual.

"Shino, would you please guide Gaara-sama and Kankurou to the room we set up for them? And Shikamaru, would you take Temari?" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai." Shino and Shikamaru answered.

"Good. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning." Tsunade waved them off. Picking up their bags, they made their way out.

Everyone stayed together as they left the building and started for the stairs that would lead them to the Cliffside House where special guests were to stay. The moon shone down on the group as they entered the building that hung from the cliff. Once inside, the groups parted, Shino, Kankurou, and Gaara heading for the Men's Wing and Shikamaru and Temari heading for the Women's Wing.

"So, Shikamaru. How have you been?" Temari asked. Shikamaru was the Konoha ninja she knew the most. A special bond had grown between the two ever since their "fight" in the Chuunin exams years earlier. One could call it love, but neither one ever came to that conclusion, in spite of how terribly smart both Chuunin and Jounin were.

"Oh, I've been pretty busy. Its all so…" Shikamaru started.

"Troublesome?" Temari's eye gleamed as she smiled and giggled.

"Yes, troublesome, like you." Shikamaru grinned back at Temari before patting her on the back. "You're one of the most troublesome women I've ever met. More even than my mother."

"I feel honored." Temari laughed again.

"Well, this is the room, I believe. Say, do you want to go get some ramen when we're not busy?" Shikamaru asked, handing her a key.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Temari asked mischievously, taking the key.

"Yes, I am." Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets. "You know where I live. Come and get me if you ever want to go somewhere."

"You bet I will." Temari gave him an affectionate shove. "See you, Mr. Troublesome."

"Bye Ms. Even more troublesome." Shikamaru chuckled and waved. Soon he was out of sight. Temari sighed. She looked at the keys, then pushed them into the door, turned them, and opened the automatic locking door.

The room was dimly lit with several candles. The smell of incense hung in the air, though it was rapidly fading due to the soft breeze drifting through the open balcony door. Temari heard the soft plucking of a lute and the willowy sound of a flute. Temari made her way to a door to her right. Across the room from it was another door. Upon inspection, this door was rigged with a trap. Temari went to the other door, and found it was unused. Opening it, she found a small personal living space that suited her. Two more doors joined this room. Upon inspection, one of the rooms was a closet, and the other a bathroom. Shoving her bag into the closet, along with her fan, Temari closed the door. She took off her headband and set it on the small table. Then she went into the main room, closing the door tightly. She wasn't about to bother rigging it. She then went to meet her roommate.

Temari walked to the balcony door, feeling relaxed with the soft music. She stuck her head out the open door.

Sitting on the edge of the balcony with her feet hanging out into open air was a black haired lady, her mouth pressed softly to a wooden flute. Sitting on her lap was a black kitten. Leaning against the wall and sitting on the side of the balcony with one foot hanging in open air was a man with black hair, his fingers deftly plucking the strings of a lute. In his mouth was a stick of incense, gently smoldering. A pair of goggles sat on the ground near his foot.

Temari blinked. _Didn't I have only one roommate? _She thought to herself.

"Um, hello!" Temari called, stepping onto the balcony. The music stopped abruptly as both looked at the Sand kunoichi.

"Hello." The girl called back. "Are you staying in this room too?"

"Yes. I'm Temari. I'm from Suna." She smiled.

"I'm Shiki Mai of Kawa. I hope…" Mai looked at Temari with a worried expression.

"Oh, I don't support the war between Wind and Beast." Temari reassured. Mai and the boy relaxed.

"I'm Ookami Obito of Kawa. I'm just visiting though, so I won't stay much longer." Obito threw his leg over then jumped off the railing. He picked up his goggles and put them back on, still chewing the stick of incense.

"Oh, and this is Kuro. I hope you don't mind cats." Mai held up the kitten, which looked at Temari with his twin pools of turquoise similar to Kankurou's eyes.

"Oh, he's adorable!" Temari skipped over and gently took the kitten. Kuro squirmed for a moment, and then began to purr.

"He likes you." Mai smiled. She threw her legs over and was soon standing on the balcony, her eyes looking a bit droopy. "I'll be right back." She went back inside.

Temari turned to Obito. "You don't mind I'm a Sand Ninja, do you?"

"Oh, I don't. Just as long as you don't try and backstab us." Obito told her. "Not that I don't trust you or-" He began to panic.

"Its alright. Sand and Beast have been supposed enemies for a while, though Sand has had nothing to do with the war. It's the Feudal Lords that have everything to do with the war." Temari replied. "In fact-"

Suddenly, there was a crashing noise from inside. Obito and Temari scrambled to the door.

Mai was on the floor, breathing heavily, looking like she was in pain. Obito's eyes widened.

"Mai!" He rushed inside and knelt on the floor. "Mai, what's wrong?" No answer. "Oh kami, what's going on…" Obito picked Mai up and rushed to her door.

"Wait! The door's rigged!" Temari called, rushing in after. She shoved Obito out of the way and de-rigged the door with little difficulty. The trap was only a c-level trap. She then opened the door and rushed inside. Opening the closet door, she pulled out the sleeping futon and spread it on the floor.

"Please look after her. I'm going for my team medic." Obito said, standing and rushing out the door. Temari looked at Mai, who was struggling with her breathing. Temari felt her forehead after pulling off her forehead protector. It was warm. The Sand ninja began to wonder what to do. She wasn't skilled in anything like this, and wasn't sure. But she was saved as a knock came at the door.

"Its me, Obito!" came Obito's voice. Temari rushed into the main room and opened the door. Obito and a brown haired medic rushed in, not even pausing to look at Temari.

Temari followed them into the room as the medic nin threw down his stuff and pulled off Mai's jacket and shirt, revealing the chain shirt and an undershirt. Instinctively, Temari knelt across from the medic and pulled up both chain shirt and undershirt just enough so it wouldn't reveal anything personal. The medic gave her a thankful glance.

More banging on the door. In spite of how much he wanted to stay, Obito went to the door and found Akai, Tsuki, and Tsunade. _She sure got around fast. _Obito thought. Following the three ninja was a small black wolf with a single white paw. Its eyes were gold and an ear had been nicked, creating a V-slit. A large collar, bearing the Kawa Paw Print sat on the neck of the wolf. Obito gave it a pat on the head before dismissing it.

Tsunade and Tsuki rushed into the room. Obito and Akai made to follow, but the door was closed on them. "Wait out there!" Tsunade yelled. Obito and Akai sulked until the medic, Tsume, and Tsuki were thrown out as well. More knocking—Sakura and Tsunade's assistant were there. They knocked on the door hurriedly and waited a moment. Finally they were admitted to the room.

"What's wrong?" Obito asked. Tsuki was sitting with his face in his hands, obviously worried.

"They didn't know when I was kicked out." Tsuki mumbled.

"Don't worry. Granny Tsunade is a great medic. One of the greatest. And Sakura's her apprentice." Standing in the now propped open doorway was Naruto, Kakashi, and Shikamaru. Naruto looked half asleep, but he had come anyways. Temari came out of the room and sat down. The other three joined them, starting uneasy conversations.

"Naruto, let me see your hand." Tsume held out his hand. Naruto complied, and Tsume began to study it. Kakashi and Obito sat at the table, looking each other in the eye yet saying nothing. Tsuki paced restlessly back and forth while Shikamaru and Temari went into Temari's room to talk in private. The night went on.

* * *

Well, What do you think? If I don't get any reviews, I won't be updating by the next update date. 

Shikamaru: Sounds troublesome.

Lee: What about the Springtime of Life?

Kankurou: Not now, Lee.

Kiba: Review so we can see the next chapter! Maybe, if you review enough, she'll be nice and update faster...


	4. Reminiscence

Oi, I'm sorry about not updating on time... I wasn't home Saturday through Monday, and the computer wasn't letting me upload anything until now... Gomen!

Itachi: We have reviews.

Alright. Who's first?

Obito: **Aurora Maryte**: Don't worry, Akatsuki will be coming sooner or later. And, by the time they do come, I may know enough about the two newest members of Akatsuki... Hidan and Kakuzu! Then, we will have more Akatsuki members to play with... Heehee...

Tobi: **Kyree**: Ah yes... The grammer. I edit my dad's contracts, which have to look professional, so I have quite the editting skills. Plus if I don't spell something right, Word will underline it, etc etc. I work on my grammer as much as possible, though my vocabulary is rather small... And Shikamaru feels for the lazy people, heh heh

Deidara: **isthisparadise**: Well, you got just what you wanted with this chapter! I won't tell which thing you wanted... so... Just read and find out! As for another one of your wonderings... I may just have to make a seperate story for it...

Itachi: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Obito: Itachi's right. We'll help to keep updates on time!

Deidara: I'll leave that to you guys. I rather enjoy staying a muse.

Tobi: And stealing the pocky!

Itachi: Itachi Style: Uchiha Clan Glare no Jutsu! (gives Tobi patented Uchiha Clan Glare)

Tobi: NOOOO!

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Reminiscence - After the Fall of Obito  
**

* * *

The night was beginning to fade away when Tsunade finally came from the room. She had a worn look on her usually easy face, making her look older than she tried to look. Tsuki stood up, a worried look on his usually laid back features. 

"How is she?" he asked. Obito and Akai turned their full attention to her openly while Tsume listened as he continued to study Naruto's hand. Tsuki zeroed in on the Hokage, worry etched everywhere on his face.

"She's fine now." Everyone let out an audible sigh of relief. "But she's not out of the woods entirely. I've never seen this before. I need her permission for a blood test, unless I can get a hold-"

"Her parents are dead." Tsuki looked away. "Her father was killed just after she was born and my sister, her mother, got sick and died when she was still a baby. I am her only living relative, as we're the last known members of the Shiki Clan."

"So you're her guardian as well?" Tsunade asked.

"That's right. At least, I was. She doesn't totally need me to look after her anymore." Tsuki replied. "But if she's unable to, I make the decisions."

"Alright. Do you permit a blood test?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Tsuki replied.

"You do realize you could make your country even more in debt by this."

"It rests on my shoulders, not my countries." Tsuki replied, defiance in his voice. Tsunade smiled. Tsuki had the qualities of a born leader.

"Alright." Tsunade disappeared back into the room. After several minutes, Shizune - Tsunade's assistant - hurried out, a vial of blood in her hands. She didn't even pause as she hurried off to the hospital.

"One at a time may visit." Tsunade called. The group all looked at one another.

"You first, Tsuki-sensei." Obito pointed. "You're her uncle after all."

Tsuki smiled in relief and gratitude. He hurried into the room and shut the door behind.

"You should live a pretty long life," Tsume traced a line on Naruto's palm. "And you should have a long marriage as well."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. Tsume smiled at Naruto.

"You know… You remind me of my little brother…" Tsume started.

"So… Obito…" Kakashi looked to his friend. "Tell me what happened when Rin and I had to leave."

"Well…" Obito started.

* * *

Dust settled as a large mound of rocks shuddered and was still. A large group of Rock Ninja admired their work before following a certain silver-haired teen and a brown haired girl with purple marks on her cheeks. Silence, then a muffled "Rin! Kakashi!" was heard.

Under the rocks was a badly crushed and still living Obito. He couldn't see—He had given his remaining eye to his teammate while the other was close to crushed under the original boulder that had pinned him into this predicament. His face was covered in blood and dirt. He could taste its metallic taste—His blood—as he coughed some more, gasping for breath. How he could still breath was beyond him. Here he had survived, yet he was to die a slow, pain-filled death. What luck.

Above ground, there was a rustle. A smooth, sleek black panther slipped through the bushes, a girl of thirteen on its back. A hitai ate hung around the neck of the panther, the pawprint it held bathed in blood.

"There is someone buried under there. Not an enemy." The panther growled, standing proudly next to the rock pile. The girl jumped from its back. She made the sign of the snake and dragon, and then touched the ground.

"Doton: Joushou Tsuchi no Jutsu!" she watched in silence as the freshly fallen rock was lifted and deposited to the side.

Obito sighed as he felt the weight lift from his crushed chest and fresh air breath across his blood covered face. He tried weakly to open his remaining eye. Surprisingly, it was still intact and usable. The girl and panther dropped lightly into the hole. The girl crouched next to Obito.

"Go find the others and tell them we're here." The girl ordered. "We need Tsume immediately."

"Hai." The panther took off like a streak of black lightning. The girl turned back to Obito, reaching to his abdomen and unbuckling his belt, then open his jacket and tear his shirt.

"Can you speak? What's your name, Konoha Ninja?" the girl asked as she inspected Obito's chest.

"O-Obito." Obito managed to say before he began to cough up more blood. It splattered across his chest, which was turning a nasty shade of black and blue.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mai." Mai spread her hands over Obito's chest. A soft green light spread over his chest. He could feel the bones being made solid again, blood pushed back into the burst blood vessels. Organs were being repaired and reconnected. But as soon as it began, it stopped.

"Sorry. I'm not that good of a healer." Mai panted, standing up. A rustle was heard—the panther jumped back into the hole, followed by a large, red wolf, the same paw print tattooed into its shoulder. On its back was a skinny and rather scrawny red head. Next came a black bear, one of its eyes hidden behind the same Hitai Ate, an even scrawnier brown haired boy clinging to its back. Finally a huge white lion looked over the edge, a black and silver haired man jumping from its back and into the hole.

"Well, you were right, Kureko. There was someone over here." The black haired man called. The boy on the bear hurried over to Obito and threw his hands over. The healing light was a gentle blue. Obito felt his body being placed back together more efficiently and quickly. But the jutsu the boy was using was drawing on Obito's own chakra. He felt himself getting weaker than he already was.

Finally, the boy sat back. Obito could now move his fingers, but that was about it. Many bones were still shattered and in need of healing.

"Well, I guess we'll take him home. Our mission is complete. Let's get out of here." The man was about to jump out when the huge lion jumped down.

"There are enemies coming." The lion growled. Mai and the other boys stood, drawing their kunai. The red head had a shuriken between each finger, with his arms crossed.

"Well well, it seems someone has dug up our hole." Came a harsh voice. The four ninja and the animal familiars turned and glared up at the ten rock Jounin looking down at them, relaxed as can be. Before anyone else could say a word, the red head and the red wolf were airborne, shuriken flying through the air.

Obito watched as one of the lesser Jounin fell to a shuriken and the wolf. Mai and the panther, Kureko, followed close behind. The medic and the bear remained over Obito's prone body. The leader and lion disappeared, only to reappear behind the ninja. After half the ninja were down and out, the four mystery ninja sustaining medium damage, a couple dozen more Rock ninjas joined in.

"Keep them busy." Obito heard the leader command. The lion and panther roared, throwing themselves into the fray in a combo attack with renewed efforts.

The leader made a complex string of precise hand signs before raising his hands. Chakra kunai materialized in his hands.

"Get down!" he yelled. His team was down in an instant. But that was all it took. Like Arashi Sensei's Hiraishin no Jutsu or Shunshin no Jutsu, the black haired man flickered out of existence, the silver in his hair catching the light in a glimmer, like the golden flash from Arashi Sensei's hair. Several of the ninja fell dead before they hit the ground. Most were fatally wounded, while very few escaped with little or no injuries.

The leader flickered back into view again. But he began to waver, as if dizzy. One of the lucky uninjured shinobi instantly attacked.

Obito wasn't sure what happened next. Despite his serious injuries, he grabbed the medic's kunai and flung it. The ninja fell, a kunai buried in his eye socket. Obito felt the pain explode through his body. He fell to the ground, having stood up somewhere in between, dizziness setting in and ready to heave what was left of his lunch from the immense pain. He felt himself falling into darkness until he was no more.

* * *

When Obito awakened, he was dimly aware that his body was covered with stiff bandages. He opened his eyes… Wait. He was supposed to only have one eye. He could see out of both eye sockets though, for there wasn't the usual problem with depth perception from lack of sight through one eye. He looked about.

He was in a secluded white room with a single window looking down on a little garden. There was medical equipment scattered on a table across the room. That was about it, other than a white table to either side of his bed and several chairs for visitors, though Obito doubted he would get some. Unless…

The door abruptly opened. In came an old man, the leader, and a doctor. Obito closed his eyes and feinted sleep.

"Well, Kangohei-san?" came the old man's voice. It was scratchy from years of use.

"He'll heal in due time, Yajuukage-sama. I hope he doesn't mind the eye Rei-san donated." That was the doctor's voice.

"That's good. He's from Konoha, right? He'll probably want to go back. I would invite him to join team since Tsume's more medic than fighter, though his summons tend to overpower Rubi in combat." That was the leader's voice.

"That's my son alright. A born medic, though he should be taught chakra fighting like the lady Sannin created." A rustling and Obito felt cool relaxing hands on his forehead, then his wrist.

"Well, it seems he's been awake." The Kangohei person spoke.

"It's okay, Leaf ninja. We're allies, if distant." Came the old man's voice. "What is your name?"

Obito opened his eyes. He blinked. "Uchiha Obito." Obito was surprised at his own voice as it cracked.

"Well, Obito. My son, Tsume, did a good job setting your shattered bones and crushed organs. But you still have many broken bones. Due to the chakra treatment, they should heal faster. But you just need to relax until they heal."

"Hai." Obito replied.

"Obito… You're an Uchiha, eh? With the Sharingan and everything?" the leader looked down on him, his eyes bright, yet looking a bit worn.

"Hai, sir, though I only just activated them on my last mission, which I probably should have died on. And… I gave my missing eye to my comrade, who lost his eye to one of the Rock Ninja." Obito explained, felling he could tell these people anything.

"So that explains-" The doctor began when a shrill cry rose.

"Tsuki-kun! Unari-san! Yajuukage-sama!" A woman with pure white hair and seemingly transparent eyes entered the room. She wore a red kimono and red sandals with a light pink sash. A large red and pink bow graced the snowy hair. "How is the child?"

_Child?_ Obito screwed up his nose, the only thing he could do in his current state to show his dislike. _She'd better not be talking about me…_

"Rei-neechan, he's not a child. He's just as old as your son." The leader commented. "And please don't call me Tsuki-kun… I'm just Tsuki."

"Okay, Tsuki-kun!" The woman replied, causing Tsuki to sigh in annoyance.

"Rei-chan, what brings you here?" the old man asked calmly, a glint of laughter in his eyes.

"I came to check up on the boy." The lady replied. She bent over Obito and looked at him as if studying him. Obito gave her a defiant Uchiha glare. He had never been very good at glaring, but he had to try and make this his best. Unfortunately, it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"Aww, why, that's so cute!" the woman cooed. "My name is Ookami Rei, head of the Ookami Clan of Kawagakure! What's your name?"

"Uchiha Obito, ma'am." Obito could hear his voice getting less scratchy and stronger as he spoke more. He turned to the other three. "I don't think…"

"Oh, how could I forget? I'm Shiki Tsuki, Leader of Team Claw, who rescued you in Grass Country." The leader smiled.

"I am the Sandaime Yajuukage of Kawagakure. But my friends may call me Shuhan Buta" The old man also smiled at Obito.

"And I am the brother of the Head of the Kangohei Clan, who are all medic ninja. My name is Kangohei Unari." The doctor had a level gaze with which he gazed upon Obito. "I will be your doctor."

"Hai…" Obito absorbed the information. He didn't really feel like himself—usually he was complaining, or shouting, or both. Might have to do that he couldn't really move his broken body.

"Obito-kun." The Yajuukage smiled kindly down at Obito. "Due to your current condition and how you were found, you're now considered dead in your country. So, Rei-chan has offered you a place in the Ookami Clan of Kawa."

Obito's eyes widened. These people barely knew him, and they were already offering him a place in a clan of their hidden village! Who knew, they might be the top clan of the village, like the Hyuuga and Uchiha Clans were back in Konoha...

"You are already part Ookami with your new eye. The Ookami Clan's bloodline limit needs the eye, and since you have the eye, the bloodline limit is now usable by you." Rei explained. "And I can already tell you have a lot of potential as a Kawa Ninja."

Obito was silent. Maybe this was his chance to pass Kakashi in strength. These people were kind, just like Konoha's people. Maybe…

"I think it would be nice." Obito spoke, closing his eyes. "It's not like my clan back home needs me or wants me. I've been a failure up until now."

"You shouldn't put yourself down so. Your potential just needs to be awakened. Tsuki, I'll assign him to you, since you seem so interested in him."

"Hai, Buta-san." Tsuki grinned. Obito wasn't really sure what happened soon after that as he drifted into the warm depths of sleep.

* * *

Two months passed before Obito was allowed out of the hospital. None of his new teammates had visited, though he had gotten a glimpse of one of them, Mai. She had gotten herself injured and was heading back out after healing. But finally, the day had come for Obito to meet the rest of his team.

With a bit of exercise, Obito could be back up and fighting in his old shape. He was waiting outside the gates for Tsuki, feeling better already. He watched some birds fly overhead, letting out chirps of happiness as the sun warmed their feathers and tiny bodies. In the sky there were several tiny clouds, merely wisps in the deep blue of the sky. It was already getting into the higher temperatures. People passed him, often accompanied by an animal of some type. He saw pigs, cows, sheep, a few dogs, horses, large lizards, birds, deer, some large snakes, and many other animals, all bearing the Kawa headband. Obito still had his Konoha headband. He didn't have a Kawa headband yet, as the Yajuukage wanted to test him as if testing an academy student, though he was rightfully a Chuunin.

Finally, he saw Tsuki appeared, carrying a basket. Obito could pick up some fresh wonderful smells coming from the basket.

"Ohayo, Obito!" Tsuki called, raising the basket. "I just thought we could all have lunch together. Just to get to know each other."

"Ohayo, Tsuki-sensei. That sounds wonderful!" Obito grinned. He had grown to like the easy-going Jounin. Tsuki reminded Obito so much of Arashi. He wondered how the mission had faired. He hoped Rin hadn't been killed. But then again, Kakashi promised to protect her.

He was taken from his thoughts as Tsuki made a polite cough. Obito snapped back to reality with an innocent chuckle. "Sorry, just… Thinking about my old life."

"So… You're sure you're okay with staying here in Kawa?" Tsuki's easy-going self disappeared. He now looked serious.

"Hai… I'm quite sure. I was just wondering if my old team completed the mission we had been sent on when you guys found me." Obito assured.

Tsuki only nodded, then turned. "Well, time waits for no one. Let's be off!" he began to walk towards the Eastern side of Kawa. Obito followed, thinking of Kakashi's self-proclaimed "rival", a kid named Maito Gai, who used to always talk about "Youth waiting for no one"...

* * *

The training area was a heavily wooded area. Somewhere in it was a small river with a larger waterfall spilling down into a small yet deep cascade pool. It was and would be their favorite place to sit and relax. Tall blades of grass jutted up through cracks in the rocks and where ever there was available soil for the blades to grow. Trees reached their strong stout branches out over the river, leaving everything in a comfortable dappled green shade. The water gurgled, which could lull those needing sleep into a deep slumber, while the pool and cascade offered some great swimming. There was even some fish in the pool. How they got there was anyone's guess.

Tsuki and Obito came out of the trees, Obito immediately gasping at the peaceful beauty. It was better than the old training area back in Konoha, where the memorial stone was. Obito realized his name would probably go on there. He could almost imagine the stone being cut away to make his name. Heck, it might already be there.

"Well… Let's see… Where are those three…" Tsuki looked around. Obito secretly activated his Sharingan. He was rather proud that he had it, even if it was only one. He spotted three chakra signatures heading towards them.

"Ah ha!" Tsuki snapped, noticing the three as well. Obito allowed his Sharingan to fade into black as he gazed upon the three.

In the lead was the red headed boy he had seen with the wolf. To his left, or Obito's right was the lone female of the group, Mai. To the red head's right or Obito's left was the son of the doctor. He believed his name was Tsume.

"Ohayo, Sensei!" the redhead called. The three came to a stop in front of them.

"Ohayo everyone. I would like you to meet your new teammate. This is Obito. Obito, the red head is Ookami Akai, son of Rei-chan, the black haired girl Shiki Mairu, or Mai, and the brown haired boy is Kangohei-san's son Tsume." Tsuki introduced them. "Team Claw, this is Uchiha Obito. Akai, as you may have heard, he's going to be adopted by the Ookami Clan."

"Ohayo, Akai-san, Tsume-san, Mai-chan." Obito greeted them.

"Ohayo, Obito! What do you think of Kawa?" Akai immediately asked. "A wonderful place, huh?"

"Hai, its really peaceful." Obito smiled. At least one of the team members accepted him, besides Tsuki.

Tsume looked Obito up and down. "You feeling better? You were pretty beat up when we found you." Obito looked to Tsume, who gave him a friendly smirk.

"A lot better, thanks to you and Mai and your father." Obito replied. "Thank you."

"We couldn't just let a fellow ninja die, could we?" Mai spoke. Her face looked emotionless.

Obito felt a bit unnerved at how she just looked at him. But Tsuki spoke up before any of them could. "Anyone hungry?"

"Hai!" everyone answered. Obito then noticed Mai give him a faint smile, but it left him knowing he was fully welcome to Team Claw.

* * *

"So that's what happened, eh?" Kakashi looked to his friend, his visible eye giving him an air of boredom.

"Hai. Akai and Mai filled me in on several parts." Obito replied. He looked out to the rising sun in the distance.

Suddenly, the door opened to admit Tsunade. "Well, I guess we won't be able to send out the whole Team Claw for the mission today. But as for the rest of you… We need to start as soon as possible."

"Sure thing, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi stood, stretching his stiff muscles.

"Meet me at the Hokage Tower in half an hour." Tsunade ordered, going out into the hallway.

* * *

So? What did ya'll think? Obito's life after he was... smushed into the ground...

Shikamaru: Sounded kind of Troublesome, no?

Kiba: Shikamaru, is that all you know how to say? Troublesome?

Lee: Shikamaru-kun! The Spring of youth isn't troublesome! Come join Gai-sensei and I in our quest for the True Spring of Life!

Shikamaru: That's okay. (looks at Kankurou) You're awfully quiet.

Kankurou: Eep! (gets bloody nose)

Shikamaru?

Kankurou: N-nothing!

Kiba: It's something the author's friend drew...

Lee: Ah. Review, my Youthful friends! The Spring of Reviews waits for no one!

* * *

**Next Time...**

_"I was training with the Ero-sannin!" Naruto shouted. "So I missed all the tests."_

_ "That's nice. Now the mission is to locate the base of the Criminal Organization called 'Akatsuki' in River Country. Akatsuki is a group of S-class criminals. Team Kakashi has been to the hideout once before, but we're unsure as of if its still their base of activity. Tomorrow, you will set out and scout the area, and try to figure out if it's still the base. If possible, try not to engage the members of Akatsuki in battle. We want everyone back in one piece. The leader will be Kakashi, the medic-nin Tsume." Tsunade explained._

_ "Hai." The group chorused._

**Don't miss it! **


	5. A Mission!

Well, it was almost on time...

Obito: Hey, better late than never, eh?

Itachi: ... ...

Deidara: What did Itachi say?

Obito: "He's right"

Tobi: Why is Obito the only one who can understand Itachi?

Obito: Because we're both Uchihas. It's part of our bloodline.

Deidara: Right... Whatever.

Itachi: ...

Obito: "Reviews"

Deidara: **Gothic Kacie**: Hm... I'll be sure to remember that... heh heh heh...

Obito: That's scary. **Zohaku: **I'm glad you like it. Here's the update!

Tobi: **Kyree**: Nice, nice. I won't sue. Well, Rei isn't the one who gave her eye to Obito. It was actually another member of the Ookami Clan, who had died only shortly before Obito was brought in. As for the new bloodline, you'll just have to find out, eh?

Itachi: ...

Obito: Oh come on, Itachi. Talk! Taaaalk! I'm tired of translating for you!

Itachi: **isthisparadise**: I'm glad you liked the history. I'm thinking, that when I write the story about the Summons and their relationships, I might just have it be kind of a prelude after the story? I don't know what that's called... But it might be fun... Heh heh heh...

Tobi: Alright! Here we go!

Itachi: ...

* * *

**Chapter 5 - A Mission! - Trip to the Hospital  
**

* * *

Obito, Akai, Kakashi, Tsume, Naruto, Temari, and Shikamaru entered the Hokage's office. Temari smiled and joined her brothers, who had already arrived, and showed them Kuro, who she was taking care of. Tsunade was writing something. 

"Tsunade-sama." Gaara spoke. "Something has come up back in Suna. I'm requesting a three week leave, and I need to take Kankurou with me."

"That's fine, Gaara-sama. We already have a large enough group for this mission. You are free to leave now, if you wish."

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama." Gaara turned and motioned for Kankurou to follow. Kankurou waved to his sister before leaving.

"Alright, that makes things a bit easier. All right, this mission is only a scouting mission, but it's going to be considered A-class. The team will consist of Hatake Kakashi, Ookami Obito, Ookami Akai, Kangohei Tsume, Uzumaki Naruto, and Temari. That's five Jounin and one Genin."

Akai raised a hand. "Who's the Genin?" he asked.

"Naruto." Tsunade responded. "It is because he hasn't been here for the past two and a half years."

"I was training with the Ero-sannin!" Naruto shouted. "So I missed all the tests."

"That's nice. Now the mission is to locate the base of the Criminal Organization called 'Akatsuki' in River Country. Akatsuki is a group of S-class criminals. Team Kakashi has been to the hideout once before, but we're unsure as of if its still their base of activity. Tomorrow, you will set out and scout the area, and try to figure out if it's still the base. If possible, try not to engage the members of Akatsuki in battle. We want everyone back in one piece. The leader will be Kakashi, the medic-nin Tsume." Tsunade explained.

"Hai." The group chorused.

"Alright, I know most of you pulled an all-nighter with Mai's little accident last night. So get some rest. Be ready to go at Kakashi's place of meeting. You're dismissed."

"Meet at the gates, everyone." Kakashi called.

Everyone mumbled his or her affirmatives. "Hey Shikamaru, I'll take you up on your date." Temari linked arms with Shikamaru.

"Ah, sure thing, though I have a feeling it'll be troublesome." Shikamaru grinned.

"Hey, you're the one who asked." Temari and Shikamaru disappeared down the hall.

"Hey, Obito, Tsume and I are going to run some errands." Akai called.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." Obito called after them.

"Obito." Tsunade called. Obito paused, and then reentered the office.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" Obito stood in front of the Hokage.

"Please, I like 'Tsunade' better than 'Hokage.'" Tsunade ran her hand through her hair. "Tell your friends when you see them again that Mai was moved to the hospital for treatment purposes. So if you wish to visit her, go there."

"Ah, thank you ma'am, I would have started to worry if I couldn't find her." Obito laughed hollowly.

"You're very welcome, Obito." Tsunade smiled. "Alright, get some rest."

"I will, Tsunade-sama." Obito bowed and left.

* * *

Obito's first stop was a flower shop. He stepped inside and was met with a jungle. Just about every plant a body could ever imagine was growing somewhere in the rather large flower shop. Obito was hailed almost immediately as he studied his surroundings. "Obito-san!" 

"Oh, hello, Sakura." Obito smiled. He looked to another girl who Sakura had been talking to. This girl had long dirty gold blonde hair that was pulled back neatly in a ponytail and teal eyes. Her outfit was rather revealing, with a short deep lavender button-up tank top that gave plenty of space for her midriff to show. She wore a black miniskirt that was hidden beneath another miniskirt that buttoned up in the front, allowing it to be free. Some fishnet shorts peaked out beneath the black skirt. On her elbows and knees were fishnet sweatbands. Peaking out from beneath the purple skirt on her right thigh was the traditional tape and kunai holster. She wore the normal black shinobi shoes.

"Ohayo, how can I help you?" the girl asked. "I'm Yamanaka Ino. My family has run this flower shop for generations."

"Ah, I'm Ookami Obito. I used to be a Konoha ninja, but now I'm a Kawa ninja." Obito grinned.

"And he used to be an Uchiha, Ino!" Sakura grinned. Ino looked at Obito, who laughed sheepishly.

"Sakura… Please don't go around telling everyone…" Obito pleaded.

"You're related to Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked quite suddenly.

"Can't say I've ever met him. I've been out of Konoha for… Oh… sixteen years now, I believe." Obito admitted.

"He was the son of the Head of the Uchiha Clan." Sakura explained.

"Hm… I can only think of Itachi-"

"Yes! That's his older brother! He was probably born after you left." Sakura grinned.

"But, did you want to buy some flowers?" Ino smiled.

"Oh, yes. For my friend…" Obito started.

"Mai-san?" Sakura asked.

"Erm… Yeah." Obito laughed some more.

"Yes, I need some explaining, and I should be able to pick the perfect flowers for you." Ino stood ready to listen.

"Well… She's come down with some disease all of a sudden… So she fainted yesterday and Tsunade-shishou, Shizune-san, and I had to all come and heal her though the night, which is why I didn't show up to hang out with you guys at dinner." Sakura started.

"Mai's sweet and a bit on the goofy side. I want to find some flowers that really show her how I feel…" Obito blushed. He was discussing this with two girls he barely knew!

"I think I know the perfect thing." Ino smiled and disappeared into the jungle of plants. She soon returned with a bouquet of neat flowers. It was a mixture of deep red roses, some delicate little bluebells, purplish-blue harebells, yellowish-red wood lilies, and some Japanese Honeysuckles. Ino then stuck some bamboo sticks with their leaves in for some more green. Lastly, she wrapped it in some delicate white paper and tied it off with a light blue ribbon.

"How does this look?" Ino asked. Obito smiled.

"I think she'll love it." He smiled some more.

"Oh, and here." Ino went into a backroom. She soon returned with a small box of sweets from the Tea Country.

Sakura jumped up and pulled out some money and put it on the counter before Obito could say anything. She smiled at him. "Its on me. You have to deal with Akatsuki tomorrow, and I know it won't be a walk in the training areas. I fought with one of their members only a couple months ago, and I needed a Kage-level old woman to help me defeat him. Of course, he hesitated, since it was his grandmother and his parents."

"Why thank you, Sakura, Ino!" Obito smiled again.

"In return," Ino smiled, "You'll have to help get Sasuke-kun to come back."

"Alright, I promise I'll help bring my little cousin back, though I don't even know what he looks like." Obito offered a hand. Ino took it and shook.

"It's a deal. Here's your gifts." Ino handed him the bouquet and sweets.

"Thank you so much!" Obito called.

"Bye! Good luck on your mission!" they called after him.

"Wait… How did they know I'm going on a mission soon?" Obito asked himself. He looked to the left, then the right. Soon, he was back in the flower shop. "Um… Where's the hospital?"

* * *

Obito entered the hospital after several wrong turns and many stares later. He marched up to the front desk. "I'm here to visit Shiki Mairu…" 

"Ah, Room 308. That's third floor, fourth room on the right." The lady smiled at him. Obito thanked her and made his way to the stairs. He climbed them quickly, avoiding people going down the stairs. He paused as he reached the floor as Tsuki walked down the hall, aiming to go down the stairs to leave.

"Ah, Obito." Tsuki smiled at Obito. "I'm going out for a bit."

"Alright, I'll just stop in to say 'hi.'" Obito nodded to Tsuki.

"She's still asleep." Tsuki called as he started down the stairs.

"Sayonara!" Obito called after him, keeping his voice down. He looked at the room numbers as he walked. 205… 206… 207… Ah, 208. Obito opened the door.

The beige curtains were partly pulled back, allowing the late morning light to stream in. Mai was in the only bed in the rather white room, sleeping peacefully. Her arms lay on top of the blankets at her sides. Every so often, her fingers would twitch. Obito walked to the side table, where an unused vase sat. He filled it with water from the sink in the room, then, unwrapping the flowers, he put them in the vase. Some of the flowers glowed in the morning light, giving the rather boring white walls an ethereal look. Above the lone sink were white cabinets. Along the wall below the cabinets was the counter where the sink was located, supported by even more cabinets. A side table sat to either side of the head of the bed, which is where the vase of flowers was now located. At the foot of the bed was a beige chest where clothes and other accessories could be stored. A movable curtain sat against the wall, its stainless steel support gleaming. In all, the room screamed "Sterile! No germs here!" A couple chairs sat against the wall for visitors to sit in.

Obito grabbed one of the chairs and pulled it closer to the bedside. He set the box of sweets down, wondering if he should leave a note, just in case she didn't wake up. Mai's face looked a bit on the pale side, her pencil line eyebrows curved in relaxation. A few strands of obsidian hair graced her face, fluttering as she exhaled. Obito gently reached out and relocated the loose strands to the side of her face.

"Oh Mairu… I hope you get better… I… Have something… To tell you once you join us again…" Obito whispered. "But you know, we're going to the River Country tomorrow to look for the Akatsuki. They're some big bad criminal organization. The group is a bit on the large side though. I just hope that we don't get caught. I heard they're a bunch of S-class criminals…"

"O-Obito?" Mai's eyes fluttered as she managed to work her mouth.

"Oh, you're awake!" Obito involuntarily twitched as she startled him.

"Hai… Where are we?" she asked, looking around weakly. Her usually bright eyes seemed a bit on the dull side.

"At the hospital… You gave everyone a scare last night." He smiled. "I got you some flowers."

Mai turned her head until she could see the bouquet of flowers. "They're beautiful…"

_Not as beautiful as you… Wait… What am I thinking? _Obito mentally shook his head. He smiled. "One of Sakura's friends thought you'd like them. Her family has been running a flower shop for generations, so she told me."

Mai smiled. "So… Do you know when I can get out of here? You know I never did like hospitals…"

"Well, Tsunade-sama took some of your blood for a blood test, since she hasn't seen the symptoms for why you are even here for. Once she's sure you're good to go, then she'll release you." Obito replied.

"Hai…" Mai looked out the window. "So, when's our first assignment then?"

"Well, we're going on a scouting mission tomorrow morning, but you've got to stay here. We're going to scout the supposed base of some criminal organization called "Akatsuki" for Tsunade-sama." Obito told her like it was no big thing.

"Akatsuki?" Mai snapped her head back on Obito, her eyes glowering.

Obito cringed. Did he say something wrong? "Yeah… Do you know them?"

Mai relaxed. "No… and yes… Before you came to Kawa, my brother left, saying he was going to join a group called Akatsuki… But he left as a wanted Missing-nin…"

Obito blinked. Mai had a brother? "Why was he wanted?"

Mai looked at the window. "He… He killed my father… and poisoned my mother… In fact, he's the reason most of the Shiki clan is dead."

"What!" Obito's eyes opened wide.

"Hai… My brother was a poison specialist. He killed my father on a mission and blamed it on the enemy ninja. Then he used poison to kill most of the rest of the clan. Tsuki was also poisoned, but he survived it. I… Loved my brother, since he and Tsuki were the only true family I remembered."

"I'm sorry…" Obito touched her hand.

"It's alright. It was when I was still really little. They only found out a year before you came, due to my brother being spied on by one of the ANBU. No one's seen him since."

Obito felt Mai grip his hand. He just sat there, waiting. Finally Mai spoke up. "Where's Kuro?"

"Temari's taking care of him." Obito replied, glad of the subject change. "Though, I think he misses you."

"Do you think you could get her to come see me sometime before you all leave?" Mai asked. She began to push herself up into a sitting position. Obito jumped, about to stop her. "Don't chastise me, Obito."

Obito sat down with a blush. "Sorry." He apologized. "I'll be sure to tell her."

"Thank you." Mai turned and pulled a rose from the bunch. The petals were still closed. She lifted it to her nose and inhaled. "These smell wonderful."

Obito smiled. Most Kawa ninja had heightened senses due to their animalistic ways. Even Obito's senses seemed better than before he became a Kawagakure ninja. His sense of smell was similar to Mai's, who had senses like a cat, the Shiki Clan animal, while Akai had wolf senses, like the Ookami wolves. Tsume had the stubbornness of a bear, as well as a fine sense of whether something is poisonous or not. Obito wasn't sure if a bear had that kind of sixth sense, but they tended to eat berries, which were sometimes poisonous and sometimes not.

Suddenly, Mai seemed to waver, then she fell back onto her pillow. "Hn... I feel dizzy again…"

"Maybe you should sleep some more. I need to sleep some too, I stayed up all night, after all." Obito stood, suddenly feeling his lack of sleep catching up with him. His stomach also began to claw at his insides. "Need to eat something as well."

He smiled as he realized Mai had already fallen back to sleep. He found a piece of paper and left a quick good bye note, stuck it under the sweets, and left.

Obito headed for Ichiraku Ramen to satisfy his hunger. He paused as he spotted a certain blonde and brunette couple.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Temari!" Obito greeted them. Said shinobi and kunoichi turned and looked at him.

"I knew it. Troublesome." Shikamaru scowled. Temari smiled at Shikamaru's statement, giving him an affectionate shove..

"Hey there, Obito. What's up?" Temari smirked. A little cat's head poked over her shoulder and blinked at him.

"Ah, I was just visiting Mai. She asked if you could stop by before we leave tomorrow. One miso ramen, please." Obito sat down next to Shikamaru.

"Is she feeling better now?" Shikamaru asked, looked to Obito.

"When I left she was sleeping again. She seemed kind of out of it. So, since we're going to be teammates tomorrow, why don't we get to know each other a little better?" Obito suggested, though he was talking more to Temari than Shikamaru.

"Sounds good." Temari spoke up.

"Sounds troublesome." Shikamaru put in. Temari playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I guess I'll start. My name's Ookami Obito, and I used to be Uchiha Obito. I received my academy, Genin, and most of my Chuunin training here in Konoha before I nearly died on a mission. I was about thirteen. I was found by Team Claw, which later became my Kawa Team as I joined Kawa. The Ookami clan, whose specialty relies on wolves, adopted me. I became Jounin at the age of thirteen, nearly fourteen, once I was fully healed from the war. I'm now twenty-seven. My Genin team consisted of Arashi, who I guess became the Yondaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, and Rin." Obito then realized. He hadn't thought to visit Rin! He made a mental note to visit her before the day was over. "My Chuunin team was the same until I moved to Kawa. Then my team consisted of the others; Shiki Tsuki, Shiki Mai, Kangohei Tsume, and Ookami Akai. We were the only five-man team."

Shikamaru and Temari nodded. "I guess-" Temari started.

"Obito!"

* * *

Ooo, Cliffhanger. I don't tend to like cliffhangers... They're so troublesome... 

Shikamaru: Hey. That's my line.

Kankurou: (still trying to avoid Shikamaru) You're evil.

Kakashi: Heeheehee...

Shikamaru: Oh no. Kakashi's reading that perverted book again. Troublsome.

Lee: The Spring of Youth is in the air!

Kiba: That's nice, Lee.

Shikamaru: Review. I know, its troublesome, but it makes the Authoress happy.

* * *

**Next Time...**

_"So you're going to face off with Akatsuki?" Tsuki asked._

_ "No, we're just going to figure out where they are. Tsunade-sama wants us to avoid fighting as much as possible." Obito set his cup down, his face serious. "When I was talking to Mai yesterday, she told me about her brother and his crimes."_

_ Tsuki froze, his eyes cold. His glare gave Obito the shivers. It was like the Uchiha clan's glare, back when there was an Uchiha Clan…_

_ "Him." Was all Tsuki said. "The little-"_

_ "Just who was he?" Obito asked._

_ "Mai's brother, whose name I swore I'd never speak again, he was a good kid. He was quiet, smart, and a caring big brother. What ever made him kill most of the clan… I don't know. Let's just say he failed in his massacre. He only had one eye, as he lost the other in an experiment he was doing. He was an expert with poisons, and a bit on the clumsy side. Very polite too." Tsuki explained. "If he had stayed good… He could have been a great man."_

**Don't miss it!**


	6. I'm Not Crying

(sighs) Well, I'm going camping tomorrow... So I decided to be nice and update early. Reviews! Tobi wants to personally reply to Shinigami's review.

Tobi: **Shinigami**: That does sound a lot like me, huh? Well, the authoress does like to base her characters off of others... Be the others characters or real people. At the very end of the story, she'll tell you who each character is based off of! Pocky for revealing the authoress's little secret!

Deidara: **Kyree**: Oh Kami, I can't believe I did that. Smacks head I seem to have a problem with numbers, don't I? Pocky for you for noticing and telling me! (So much for my great editting skills...) And like Tobi told Shinigami, I tend to base my characters off of other characters. Plus, it seems like all the Naruto Characters have some sort of a dramatic past, so why not join the club? And thanks for telling me that it was "prequel." I have a rather bad vocabulary... And a not so good memory... As seen with the numbers. More pocky for you!

Itachi: I have an idea.

Obito: Everyone, Itachi has an idea!

Everyone: Listens in.

Deidara: Find out below!

* * *

**Chapter 6 -** **I'm Not Crying - The Mission's Start!**

* * *

"_Darkness. Where am I? Where is this… Nothing but dampness… What was that?"_

"_**Come closer kitten. You remember me, don't you?**"_

"_Hai, but… Why am I here?"_

"_**I have summoned you. Danger is coming, for you, for everyone. When you wake, your friends will be gone. Off towards the danger. You must go and stop them.**"_

"_What does that mean? My friends are in danger? Let me out of here, there still might be time to warn them!"

* * *

_

"Obito!"

Temari stopped in mid sentence as the three turned and spotted a certain silver haired Jounin. "Ah, Kakashi."

"Obito… I need to talk to you." What was visible on Kakashi's face looked serious.

"Umm… Okay…" Obito stood just as his bowl of ramen was served. He gave Kakashi a pleading look. Kakashi sighed and nodded. Obito scarfed his ramen like a mad man and payed for it. "I guess I'll see you two later." Obito grinned at Shikamaru and Temari.

"Bye Obito!" Temari grinned.

"See you around." Shikamaru added.

Obito exited the ramen house and looked to Kakashi. Kakashi looked away. "This is something private… And I think you're going to be mad."

Obito looked at Kakashi curiously. "Follow me." Kakashi ordered. They took off for the memorial grounds.

* * *

The two stopped a ways away from the memorial. Obito smirked at it. "My name's on there, huh?" he spoke up, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Yep. You're the only living ninja with your name on there." Kakashi replied. "Now… I'm going to apologize in advance. I'm terribly sorry."

"For what?" Obito asked.

"I broke my promise. Rin died in battle against the Kyuubi fifteen years ago." Kakashi looked away.

Obito was stunned. He remembered asking Kakashi to look after Rin just before he was supposed to die. Kakashi had told him he would. But now…

"How did it happen?" Obito asked, his eyes averted.

"Arashi-sensei was attacked before he could begin his Shiki Fuunin Jutsu. Rin went and healed him, which exhausted her due to the wounds. Just as she finished, Kyuubi swiped at them, trying to kill both. But Rin… She protected him and lost her life for it. I wasn't there—Arashi-sensei told me to look after-"

"I understand." Obito spoke up. "She probably wondered where I was once she got to the Afterlife." Obito remembered Rin's smile, and how she would always break up Kakashi and Obito's arguments. She and Arashi-sensei were alike, with a happy smile, no matter what the situation.

"She died for her village. I'm sure sensei's with her, watching both of us, if that's possible." Kakashi spoke up. His Sharingan itched. He looked at Obito, his visible eye widening.

Obito was trying hard, but it wasn't hard enough. Tears were threatening to overflow from his eyes, just like always. "It's okay to cry, Obito." Kakashi spoke. "I won't call you a crybaby ninja anymore."

"I-I'm not crying!" Obito growled, yelling at Kakashi. "I… I've just got something in my eye!"

Kakashi wanted to smile. It was just like when they were thirteen again. Only this time… It was just them.

Obito took off his goggles and dried his eyes. "She must be in a better place now." He whispered.

Kakashi sighed. He had been the only one left of Team Yellow Flash for nearly fifteen years. He felt happy that at least one of its members besides himself still lived, but the one other member seemed to be the most emotional of the team. "You should get some rest, Obito."

"Yeah… I'll go back to my room. See you tomorrow." Obito waved to his friend. He would have a lot to think about that day.

* * *

The morning was crisp and cold. Obito yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Rubbing his eye, he headed for his bathroom to shower and use the toilet. Afterwards, he dried his hair until it was only damp. Exiting his room, he stepped out into the main room. Obito had gotten lucky, and was sharing his room with Tsuki. Said shinobi was currently sipping a cup of hot tea. 

"Ohayo Obito-kun." Tsuki mumbled, his hair messy, resembling Naruto's hair style.

"Ohayo, Tsuki-sensei." Obito replied, grabbing a cup of the hot tea for himself. He sat across from Tsuki, who just finished his tea.

"Are you prepared for the mission?" Tsuki asked.

"Hai." Obito replied again.

"So you're going to face off with Akatsuki?" Tsuki asked.

"No, we're just going to figure out where they are. Tsunade-sama wants us to avoid fighting as much as possible." Obito set his cup down, his face serious. "When I was talking to Mai yesterday, she told me about her brother and his crimes."

Tsuki froze, his eyes cold. His glare gave Obito the shivers. It was like the Uchiha clan's glare, back when there was an Uchiha Clan… Obito had never seen Tsuki glare like he was at that moment.

"Him." Was all Tsuki said. "The little-"

"Just who was he?" Obito asked.

"Mai's brother, whose name I swore I'd never speak again, he was a good kid. He was quiet, smart, and a caring big brother. What ever made him kill most of the clan… I don't know. Let's just say he failed in his massacre. He only had one eye, as he lost the other in an experiment he was doing. He was an expert with poisons, and a bit on the clumsy side. Very polite too." Tsuki explained. "If he had stayed good… He could have been a great man."

Obito took another sip of his tea. The sun was rising outside. It's light fell into Obito's eyes. "Oh crap." Obito smacked himself. "I'm going to be late. Oh well." Obito stood up, put his still half empty cup in the sink, and headed back to his room. Tsuki just shook his head, following Obito's moves, and then heading to the opposite room, Tsuki's room, to prepare for yet another visit to the hospital.

Obito gathered his stuff at an easy pace. Sure, he was going to be late, but that was his philosophy. Better Late than never! Though that usually was the case of reports… Obito thought it was kind of fun to be constantly late. Besides, he would go and find some old lady to help out, or find a black cat, or something to make a good excuse.

Obito gathered kunai, a few summoning scrolls, a bulging bag of soldier pills, medical equipment, just incase Tsume wasn't available, and several other items of importance, such as his ANBU sword, a gift to him from Team Claw. He also brought along a spare jacket Rei had given him, and a hand made cat charm Mai had given him on his birthday years ago. He smiled at the memories. Sure, Mai had given everyone else a hand made cat charm on their birthdays, but to him, it seemed like something special.

After gulping down a soldier pill for energy, Obito brushed his teeth, did one final check-over of his equipment, and then pulled on his goggles. Shouldering his pack, Obito left the room, noticing that Tsuki had already left. The sun was still fairly low, but he was already late. With a grin, Obito started for the gates of Konoha.

"You're not as late as usual. You feeling alright?" Tsume asked as Obito arrived at the gates. So far, Tsume, Akai, Naruto, and Temari were present. Temari had an angry scowl on her face, while Naruto and Akai observed the kunoichi from afar.

"Really? I must be feeling good, huh?" Obito grinned. "I didn't even have to come up with an excuse!"

"Ohayo!" Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled. Something told Obito this was normal.

"Well, you see…" Kakashi started. "I saw a limited edition version of Icha Icha Paradise, so I just had to buy it…" Kakashi pulled out said book. "But enough of that. Is everyone prepared for the mission?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Temari growled. She was going to have to put up with all guys. She half wished at least Shikamaru could have been on the team as well.

"Never mind. Let's go." Kakashi gave up on Temari. Obito held back a snort. Kakashi didn't ever seem to be good around the girls.

"So we're off to River Country?" Akai asked. Either he was being stupid, or he already had forgotten where they were going.

"That's right." Tsume looked out into the forest, keeping an eye out for any enemies, though any patrols in the forest would find the enemies and bring them in or kill them.

"Alright. We don't need speed for getting there… That means this should take a day and a half to get to where we're going. Fortunately, I know where we're going." Kakashi began to brief them. "We're just going as a scout team, so that means no engaging in fighting, unless absolutely necessary. Tsunade wants us back in one piece."

"Yeah, yeah, we hear this a lot." Akai whined. "Yajuukage is always going on and on about coming back in one piece. I mean, geesh! We get the point!" Akai continued to ramble on until Tsume smacked him in the back of the head. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"For you being an idiot." Tsume adjusted his glasses. "Now quiet down before someone decides to use you for a dummy."

The others, minus Obito, looked at Tsume and Akai funny. "What do you mean by using him as a dummy?" Naruto asked. He thought of his own Kakashi dummy back at home.

"Well, once upon a time, there was a very annoying boy named Akai. Akai managed to piss off a certain female team member." Obito started. "Said female team member tied him to a tree and proceeded to train in Taijutsu using Akai as a dummy. The end."

Naruto nearly fell to the ground laughing. Temari gave an amused snort, while Kakashi's mask hid his face, but his only visible eye turned to an arc of amusement. Akai huffed and crossed his arms while Tsume adjusted his glasses again. Obito grinned before getting smacked in the head by Akai.

"So… Where exactly in River Country are we going?" Obito asked after giving Akai a good bump on the head with a conveniently placed branch.

"It's a slightly wooded area, about a day from Konoha, two days from Suna." Kakashi replied. "So its just beyond the border of Fire and River."

"Alrighty then." Akai spoke up, rubbing the now sore spot on his head.

"Let's go then." Kakashi spoke. The group was soon running at an easy pace through the tree canopies.

"I'm bored." Akai was first. "Who wants to play Ispy?"

"I spy something… green." Obito immediately started.

"Kakashi-sensei's vest?" Naruto offered.

"No, it's the-" Akai started, but Obito shushed him.

"Actually, he's right. Your turn, Naruto." Obito told the blonde.

"Alright! I spy something orange." Naruto grinned.

"Your clothes?" Temari started, getting a look of surprise from Naruto. "What, I'm bored too."

"Nothing, and no, its not my clothes." Naruto grinned.

After an hour, the group still couldn't guess what Naruto saw. He grinned at them. "Why, Kakashi-sensei's copy of Icha Icha Paradise!" Naruto laughed. Obito and Akai looked at Kakashi, a dirty look on their faces. Temari resisted the urge to smack said Jounin, and Tsume's face was as unreadable as ever. Kakashi looked back, revealing that he had the book out and was currently reading it as he jumped from tree to tree.

"What?" he gave them an innocent look. Well, as innocent as someone with a novel about porn in their hands, a slight blush on what was visible of his face, and a look in his eye that told everyone he wanted to get back to his beloved book.

"Nothing." Naruto replied with a laugh. Kakashi shrugged and went back to reading, neatly avoiding a low hanging branch.

"Alright, Temari, you can go." Naruto pointed to the kunoichi.

"I spy something blue." She replied.

"The sky?" Obito guessed. She glared at him.

"Yes." She replied, defeated so quickly. And thus, the game went on.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you!" a boy with black hair that fanned out in the back, with long bangs hanging to the sides of his face yelled. He wore a white robe, open at the top to show his bare chest. It was held together with a stiff purple rope. He wore black pants, partly covered by what appeared to be another robe, this one black, hanging down from the rope, which held it up. From the sleeves of the robe, one could see tight clothe that conformed to his arms, as well as fingerless gloves. A sword was stuck through the rope. Just below the point where the neck reaches the back, between the shoulder blades, on the robe was a small emblem- a red and white fan. His normally coal black eyes were blood red, with three tomoe spinning around the pupil every so often. He wore sandal like shinobi shoes, open on top and at the toes, separated with a strip of cloth. 

The man he was talking to was similar to the boy. He had black hair, tied back in a ponytail, while long bangs hung loosely in his face. Two lines, each starting where the eye meets the bridge of the nose, ran partway down his face. Like the boy, his normally coal eyes were blood red, also with three tomoe. But that's where the similarities stopped. He was cool and calm. He was clothed in a long black cloak, adorned with small, puffy crimson clouds. The cloak stopped just below the knees, giving way to fishnet, then the traditional black shinobi shoes. On his right ring finger was a ring, the kanji for "Scarlet" visible. His headband, which held his bangs out of his eyes was adorned with a leaf, but it was scratched across the middle, showing that he was a missing-nin.

One more figure was present. This figure was taller than both the others. He had dark blue hair, partly hidden by a leather band that extended down to his neck, covering his ears and the back of his head, a mist steel plate with a score across it in the front of the band. He had a couple scars on the sides of his face, giving him with his blue skin, sharp teeth, and fish like eyes a shark like appearance. Like the other missing-nin, he wore a long black cloak with crimson clouds on it. Across his back, attached by a large, thick golden yellow buckled belt-like strap, a huge, wrapped sword was located. It had a golden handle, ending with a skull. On his left ring finger was a ring with the kanji for "South" on it.

The shorter of the two ninjas in the black cloaks looked at the boy who was telling him he was going to be killed by the boy, looked at the boy, his face emotionless. "Foolish little brother. You still haven't learned the truth?"

"What are you talking about, Itachi, you bastard?" Sasuke, the boy asked, ready to try and kill the man.

"The truth of why I killed our clan, foolish brother." Itachi growled.

"Itachi-san. We don't have time to mess with your brother. Leader wants us back at the base." The shark man growled.

"I know Kisame. But Sasuke will follow us." Itachi told his partner. Turning to Sasuke, he looked at him. "Sasuke, are you ready to learn the truth as to why I killed our family?"

"You told me when you killed them, when you tortured me with your Sharingan, bastard." Sasuke growled, hand itching to grab his sword. He could also use his Chidori…"It was so you could test your capacity."

"I told you an excuse. Something so that Konohagakure no Sato wouldn't know just how bad the Uchiha Clan is and how dangerous they were." Itachi looked at his younger brother.

"What?" Sasuke hesitated. The Uchihas were dangerous to Konoha?

"Yes. Have you ever wondered why the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi no Yoko, attacked Konoha? It's because the Uchiha tried to capture it, thus enraging the beast. When it attacked, it was trying to attack the Uchiha Clan. But Konoha attacked it, causing it to retaliate. If Konoha hadn't gotten involved, it would have attacked the Uchiha clan alone."

Sasuke growled. If that were true… "But why did you kill each member of the Clan? I'm sure Kaa-san wasn't in on it…"

"Yes. Even our beloved Kaa-san was in on it. And since you and I were the only children at the time, since the Uchiha Clan has gotten so small, there really weren't any children that could be spared." Itachi explained. "In other words, all of the clan was in on it. Including myself, though I was the only one who was trying to retaliate. But when you're six years old, it doesn't work very well, does it?" Itachi looked at his brother. "Even you were in on it. But you were only a couple months old at the time."

Sasuke gasped. Suddenly, all the killing intent towards his brother was gone. It was filled with emptiness, an aching heart. Sasuke looked away, his eyes wide, his face blank. "Itachi… I… I'm sorry."

Itachi's face remained unemotional. "You're a missing-nin now, right? Come with me then." Itachi turned, walking past Kisame.

"Itachi! Don't be like Zetsu, dragging in strays." Kisame called.

"Sasuke here is strong. Maybe stronger than Zetsu's little toy." Itachi growled. Sasuke stood, and walked past Kisame as well, his face still blank. Kisame frowned before following, deciding he would never get what went between two brothers.

* * *

It's Sasuke-kun! And he's forgiven Itachi and gone off to Akatsuki! Oh no! 

Shikamaru: You're so troublesome.

Kakashi: So, you want us to explain Itachi's idea?

Lee: Of Course!

Kiba: Alright! Itachi has the idea, that everyone can start guessing as to which OCs are based off of which characters! The winner will get to be in the credits, along with reviewers and all the other credit stuff. Also, they get this cool box of pocky, signed by-

Kankurou: It's not signed by anyone. And there isn't a winner. Its just for fun. Note that some OC's are based off of several characters. Which ones is a secret.

Lee: The OCs are the Yajuukage, Shiki Mai, Shiki Tsuki, Ookami Akai, Ookami Rei, Kangohei Unari, and Kangohei Tsume, plus Mai's mysterious brother! The only OCs introduced later are summons.

Kakashi: So far...

Mai's Brother is similar to Tobi.

The Shiki Clan is similar to the Uchiha Clan.

Shikamaru: Troublesome. Now review before I decide you're troublsome too, for us muses can decide what we want.

* * *

**Next Time...**

_"Tsume!_" _Obito yelled as the medic fell under the barrage of needles. He turned to the figure. "I'm going to hurt you like you hurt my teammate!" Obito charged, pushing chakra into his fist for a powerful punch. But just as he reached the figure, it disappeared in a poof of smoke. A pain hit Obito in the stomach before he blacked out._

_Elsewhere, Temari was dealing with another one of the figures. This one could neutralize her winds from the fan. She was in deep trouble. Where were the others? A quick glance showed bad results. Naruto and Kakashi had already been knocked out. Akai was dealing with the third figure. Tsume was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness as the needles poked into his skin. And Obito had a blank stare on his face as one of the figure's fists dug into his stomach, the other hitting the back of his neck, knocking him out as well. Yep. Temari was in deep trouble._

**Don't miss it!**


	7. Move out!

Aha! The line button's back up and running!

Obito: Yeah! Now we can update!

Itachi: ...

Obito: Even Itachi's excited!

Tobi: Um... Reviews?

Ah yes. Fire away!

Obito: **Kyree: **Yeah, I was quite surprised at Kakashi! Especially after all his lectures on me needing to be on-time. As for whatever Itachi's thinking... I have no idea. I guess we'll have to wait and find out, huh?

Tobi: **Shinigami: **Well, Itachi told me he'll explain why he didn't take Sasuke with him instead of mentally scarring him for life in the future, though Tobi thinks its a strange reason. For why the Shiki Clan were killed off... Tobi doesn't know! And Shikamaru... Tobi doesn't think he'd really care if Temari got blackmail material on him. He's just too lazy!

Deidara: **isthisparadise: **Well, we'll just have to see what Sasuke's going to be up to, un. And here's an update, for the three loyal reviewers and other less known people.

Obito: Alright, Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Move Out! - Ambush of the Red Dawn  
**

* * *

"Hey, un. Wake up, un." A boy with long blonde hair, the bangs hanging over his left eye, the rest pulled back in a gracefully fluttering pony-tail. His right eye was emerald green, the left hidden behind an odd square contraption. He had a frown on his face, under a headband adorned with Iwagakure no Sato's Rock, which was struck out like any missing nin's would be. The cloth was a deep maroon. He wore a black cloak with the crimson clouds floating across the inky sky, finishing off with white socks and brown shinobi shoes. On his right index finger was a ring with the kanji "Blue-green" on it. 

The blonde was currently shaking a figure clothed all in black, except the tape from just below his knee to his black shinobi shoes and a swirl patterned mask that covered his entire face, excluding his right eye, which was un-seeable in the shadow of his mask. Even his hair was black. Around his neck, hiding his neck from the world was a black scarf that fell down his back to his knees. A rather stretchy material hid half of his head from the onlooker as well, leaving him black and white.

"Eh? Deidara-san? Can't I sleep some more?" The black figure pleaded.

"No Tobi, we're on a mission, un. We've got Konoha Ninjas heading towards us with some other ninja who Zetsu hasn't identified yet, hmm." The blonde, named Deidara, poked the black figure, named Tobi.

A dark, foreboding figure suddenly emerged from the ground, as if he were one with it. His face was cut in half, one half pale white, the other inky black, his eyes pure yellow, like an animal. His hair was forest green. From the black cloak with red clouds on it projected two large leaves, similar to a Venus flytrap's jaws. He looked at the two.

"We have confirmed that the Nine-tailed Jinchurriki Uzumaki Naruto is with the group, as well as Jounin level shinobi from Kawagakure no Sato." The creature spoke, its voice a bit on the higher side.

"We have received orders to take hostages, and not to kill any of them. They are orders from Leader-sama." The creature spoke again, this time its voice deep and foreboding.

"Okay, Zetsu-san." Tobi saluted. "Will Tobi be allowed to join Akatsuki if he succeeds?"

"Maybe, un. Probably not though, so don't get your hopes up, un." Deidara growled. He actually liked the swirly masked figure like a comrade, though he couldn't let others see this. Akatsuki was supposed to be full of emotionless S-ranked Criminals, not friendly, loving friends.

"Hurry along, you two." Zetsu's lighter voice instructed. He left their camp like a breath of wind, silent as can be.

"Come on, Deidara-san!" Tobi hurried after his partner, while Deidara blinked. Wasn't he just saying something about sleeping more?

* * *

"Alright, let's take a break." Kakashi called. The group came to a stop in a dusty clearing of the forest. Naruto sat down where he had stood, sighing. They had been traveling for a half a day, and he was tired? That wasn't a good sign. Obito pulled out his canteen and took a sip of the cool water. He was careful not to overdrink, for if they ran into trouble, he might need all the water he could get. And he had a feeling trouble was on its way to rear its ugly head. 

Temari stared at Naruto. "You're not tired already, are you? It's only been half a day of traveling, and at an easy pace."

"No, I'm not tired!" Naruto yelled at Temari.

"Shh." Tsume warned. The group went on alert, each drawing a kunai. A fight was inevitable, as Tsume's sharp nose picked up the scents of three intruders.

"How many?" Obito whispered.

"Three." Akai replied, also smelling the different odors. He looked about, waiting for the mysterious persons to show themselves.

Finally, there was a rustle from the bushes surrounding them. Appearing at different points, creating an equilateral triange, three figures appeared. Two wore black cloaks with crimson red clouds outlined in white floating across the inky background, while the other figure was almost completely black.

"We are here for the Jinchuuriki." The tallest figure, with what looked like a venus flytrap surrounding his head, spoke. "Just hand him over and no one gets hurt."

"Hey… I remember you!" Naruto spoke up, pointing at the blonde figure. "Kakashi and Gaara destroyed your arms!"

The blonde figure smirked. "Aye, so you do remember, hmm." He lifted what seemed to be his arms. One was an actual arm, with its creepy mouth and all, while the other seemed to be a fake. The only bad thing was it seemed to be controlled by the figure, allowing him to still use it offensively and defensively. "I managed to find the one that was transported away, and another member of Akatsuki made me this chakra controlled fake, un."

A faint growl came from Tsume. He was having a stare off with the totally black figure. Obito and Akai glanced over and looked at the black figure. They wondered why Tsume was growling.

"No." Kakashi spoke, his voice dark. "Now lay down your weapons before I implode your heads."

"Kukuku, very funny." The venus flytrap figure laughed. But this time, his voice was lower and venomous. "Zetsu wants to eat, but we were ordered to leave you alive."

Temari pulled her fan from her sash and let it slam against the ground as she prepared to fight. If needed, she could stir up the dust to allow an escape if needed. She wondered why the tallest figure was talking about eating at a time like this. It really didn't fit.

Naruto grit his teeth. He _hated_ that word with a passion. Jinchuuriki, Jinchuuriki, Jinchuuriki! He growled, feeling the Kyuubi within him stirring into wakefulness at his anger and inner killing intent. With a war cry, he charged at the tallest figure, everything else forgotten as red chakra flared around his body. He wouldn't let himself go into any tailed versions. It was too dangerous.

The Konoha squad split into smaller groups; Obito and Tsume preparing to fight the black figure, while Kakashi hurried to help Naruto. Akai jumped at the blonde figure, Temari standing in the middle of the field, observing each group carefully to look for weakening.

The black figure easily dodged Obito's first punch and jumped in the air as Tsume threw a kunai. Doing a roll, Tsume got out of the way as the figure fell at him. As he stood up, he was hit with a surprised barrage of needles. His eyes widened as his body went numb. The needles were poisoned.

"Tsume!" Obito yelled as the medic fell under the barrage of needles. He turned to the figure. "I'm going to hurt you like you hurt my teammate!" Obito charged, pushing chakra into his fist for a powerful punch. But just as he reached the figure, it disappeared in a poof of smoke. A pain hit Obito in the stomach before he blacked out.

Elsewhere, Temari was dealing with another one of the figures. This one could neutralize her winds from the fan. She was in deep trouble. Where were the others? A quick glance showed bad results. Naruto and Kakashi had already been knocked out. Akai was still dealing with the third figure. Tsume was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness as the needles poked into his skin. And Obito had a blank stare on his face as one of the figure's fists dug into his stomach, the other hitting the back of his neck, knocking him out as well. Yep. Temari was in deep trouble.

Obito hit the ground with a thud. Akai heard the thud, throwing a quick glance. "Crap!" he hissed, giving the blonde figure facing him a rather painful punch. The figure staggered away, holding a bloody nose. He charged at the other taller figure, seeing as Temari was having trouble. But before he could do a thing, Temari fell to the ground, needles poking her arms and neck. What the heck was going on? He remembered that Naruto had been first to charge. Something in his mind told him to grab the kid and run.

"Stay alive you guys." He whispered, picking up the blonde and hurrying out of there. He remembered that the figures didn't want to kill anyone, that they only wanted something called a Jinchuuriki. Where had he heard that term before?

Akai dropped into a hole, throwing up a strong genjutsu. Laying Naruto down behind him and grabbing a kunai with an exploding note attached to it, he remained silent as he noticed a shadow run by. With a gulp, he hoped that his team would be okay.

* * *

Tsunade let out a worn sigh. Dropping the sight jutsu, she watched as the scene with the scout squad fade away. Another sigh as she noticed the Akatsuki were making off with two of the teams members: Temari and Tsume. She guessed that Temari was being taken hostage because she was lighter and easier to carry, and Tsume was the medic nin. There was something deeper as to why Tsume was being taken though. She had seen it in his eyes. He had recognized one of their opponents. 

"Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade's assistant entered, followed by Tonton the pig.

"Poyu! Poyu!" the pig clambered into Tsunade's lap.

"Shizune, send for Tsuki. We have a problem." Tsunade rested her head in her hands, her elbows on the desk. "And bring some sake too."

"Yes ma'am." Shizune bowed, then left. Tsunade sighed again. She had a feeling something like this was going to happen. She had been betting again, and had won more than usual. That meant bad luck. She was thankful that Akai had enough sense to get the target out of the area. Stealing Shikamaru's catch phrase, she sighed. "Troublesome."

* * *

"No!" Mai sat up, her eyes wide. Small beads of sweat sat upon her brow. Rubbing her eyes, she looked about. Still in the hospital. Looking over, she spotted a couple letters left for her. She reached over…

* * *

"Yes ma'am." Tsuki said solemnly. He had just been informed about the scouting squad's trouble. He was especially troubled about Tsume having being kidnapped. Without Tsume, the team's rate of success would drop a bit. He wasn't sure if anyone had really serious injuries. Obito would probably have stomach pains, Kakashi and Naruto probably with bruises. Akai, of course, could hold his own in hand-to-hand combat, and had escaped with a few scrapes and scratches from what Tsunade had seen. He was worried more about Tsume though. For all he knew, they might torture him to death.

"Tsuki, I want you to take a team out there. Your team will include Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata, and Haruno Sakura. Lee should know the place. Sakura has been training under me for a while, and she's faced off with an Akatsuki member before, and managed to kill him too. Rock Lee is a Taijutsu master, as he can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but he's a very good fighter. He's also a drunken fist user, so give him a tiny bit of Sake, and he'll go at it like there's no tomorrow. Hinata is one of the Hyuugas, and she knows how to use the Byakugan, which would work very well in this situation. Use it for scouting ahead or behind. She's also a good fighter, and if you need a moment to recover, she can cover you."

"Yes ma'am. Where…" He started to ask where he would meet his team. Of course, he knew Sakura, and he had been acquainted with Lee, but the Hinata girl was unknown to him. But before he could, the door opened, admitting the black haired Lee, pink haired Sakura, and a girl.

The girl had long blue black hair and pearl white eyes, the pupil missing. Her facial features showed that she was a rather shy girl and must have had some rough times in her past. She wore a jacket that was a light ashen gray on the shoulders, hood, and sleeves with a baby blue torso and sleeve ends. Her pants were a purple blue in color, with a bandage wrapping around the right thigh, the kunai holster supported there. Her ninja shoes were in the sandle style, similar to Sakura's and in a black color. Under her jacket was a fishnet shirt, her hitai-ate tied around her neck loosely. Her stance also told the onlooker of her shyness.

"Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata." Tsunade looked at the three Chuunin. "You will be traveling under Shiki Tsuki of Kawagakure to help the original team sent out to scout the River Country for Akatsuki. Sakura will be the team Medic Ninja. Just recently, we believe that the original team was attacked by Akatsuki. Their current condition seems to be okay. But the big worry is two members of the team were taken hostage. Temari of Sunagakure no Sato and Kangohei Tsume of Kawagakure no Sato."

"Temari-chan?" Lee's eyes widened. He was good friends with Suna's Kazekage, and therefore good friends with the Kazekage's siblings.

"Yes, Temari. Your objective is to check up on the first Team. If they are in good enough condition, then you may track down the Akatsuki using whatever you want. But if they aren't, I command you to return to Konoha at once. I will be sending out another group as soon as possible specifically for tracking down and rescuing the two. Disperse!" Tsunade waved them off. Tsuki bowed and led the way out as Hinata, Lee, and Sakura also bowed.

"Meet at the gates in ten minutes. Don't be late." Tsuki ordered sternly. If the three had known anything about Tsuki, they would know he was worried. The only time Tsuki was stern was when he was worried. Which meant there was something dangerous and serious ahead. But it bypassed the three Chuunin without so much as a look back. They dispersed to their homes to finalize any packing and gather what materials they needed.

* * *

Tsuki headed straight for the gate. He wouldn't have time to leave a letter for Mai. Tsume was in trouble, and he knew it. Sure, he didn't know a whole lot about this "Akatsuki", but he knew they were dangerous. This mission's basic purpose was only a C or B rank mission. Rescuing Tsume and Temari would be an S rank. 

Tsuki froze. He felt something. A slight disturbance in the air. Looking to the sky, he found that they were heavily overcast. _A bad sign…_was all he could think. If the clouds erupted into a thunderstorm, that would mean that death was ahead. The hairs on his neck rose instinctively as he felt the electricity in the air. He looked at the clouds again.

"Not really cloud watching weather." A voice called behind him. Tsuki turned and spotted Shikamaru. He seemed to be cool and laid back. Probably didn't know yet. "So what's up? Finally got a mission? I bet its troublesome."

"Very." Tsuki replied. "Has Tsunade said anything?"

Shikamaru looked at him funny. "About what?"

"The first group was attacked." Tsuki whispered. Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Two hostages were taken."

Shikamaru could feel the pain already. "Wh-who?"

"Ookami Tsume and Temari." Tsuki replied, noting the shock, then anger on Shikamaru's face.

"Damn it…" Shikamaru bit his lip. How could this be? He should have gone on the mission so he could at least save her…

"Don't punish your self for it. It's not your fault. Even Kakashi fell to the Akatsuki members. If someone should have gone, it probably should have been myself and Mai. Team Claw tends to work better as a group than split up." Tsuki looked at the clouds again.

Shikamaru looked to the sky as well. "Something bad is going to happen, huh." He spoke, looking at Tsuki's face.

Tsuki pushed it to the back of his mind. "Its thunderstorm season. Thunderstorms are common at this time of year…"

Shikamaru didn't comment. "Good luck… Bring her back for me. Tsunade-sama is going to send another group, isn't she?"

Tsuki turned to Shikamaru. "Yeah."

"I'll just have to join that one. Thanks for telling me." Shikamaru waved and started for the Hokage Building for a nice chat with the Godaime. Tsuki watched him go, visions of his brother and sister-in-law flashing through his mind.

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

"Hey there!" A younger Tsuki called to a girl. The girl was quite a bit older than himself, Her hair dark obsidian silk. Her eyes were the normal shiki color of cat's eye green. Her outfit consisted of a tight snow-white robe that fell to her knees, white traditional sandles, and a white veil around the top of her head. She was slender and fragile in appearance, her body make up like that of a porcelain doll. But her eyes were bright, excitement and nervousness showing through. She smiled at Tsuki.

"Hey there yourself." She replied, pushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I can't believe you're getting married already, sis!" Tsuki affectionately ruffled her hair. "Sure, he's distantly related, but he's a Shiki. You sure got a good catch, Taiyou."

"Thanks, Tsuki. We were going to wait longer… But…" Taiyou, Tsuki's older sister, looked around. Upon not finding any eavesdroppers, she whispered. "I'm already pregnant with our first child."

"Oh ho, getting busy already, are you?" Tsuki gently punched his sister in the shoulder and jumped away before the counter could be initiated.

"Tsuki!" Taiyou complained. "Stop being a meanie!" She swatted at him. "We are in love, he walked me home from a party, and one thing led to another, and we woke up in bed without any clothes on!"

"And you're telling me this… Why?" Tsuki looked at his sister funny. "Nevermind. How long has it been since you… um… got knocked up?"

"A month now, and Unari told me himself that I'm pregnant." She laughed. "I can't wait to hold my baby… Tsuki, don't you wish you were a girl?"

"I think I'm glad I'm not a girl." Tsuki grinned. "Ninja duties are hard enough as is. Besides, someone's got to look after you while you're getting fat!"

"Tsuki!"

"Ah, there you are, Taiyou! Konbanwa, Tsuki." A tall man, his hair short, wild, and black, his eyes deep blue, waved. He also wore a robe, this one black. He wore his ninja shoes, which were black as well, and in great shape. He had a wide smile, and seemed to be friendlier than a dog or attention wanting cat.

"Teiru, honey!" Taiyou wrapped her arms around the man. "I just told Tsuki the news."

Teiru smiled. "You spoiled it? You're not going to tell, are you, Tsuki? We're announcing it at dinner tonight.

"No, I won't tell." Tsuki grinned. "You can count on me!"

Teiru smiled. "Well, let's get going. Don't want to be late to our own wedding, do we?"

* * *

Okay! I don't think that's too much of a cliffhanger... Besides, the next chapter's already part way done! Due to school, the recent passing away of a family member, and overloads on homework, I don't know when I'll next be able to update. Hopefully, it'll be soon!

Kankurou: We'll make sure to hound her steps. Like we don't already, neh?

Lee: Yosh! The Flames of Youth will keep our young friend moving!

Kiba: Yahoo!

Kankurou: What?

Kiba: Dunno, just felt like saying that. (Shrugs)

Lee: Review, and maybe the authoress will update sooner!


	8. Return and Recover

Woot, I updated! And guessssss what?

Obito: What? Not your birthday thing again... Is it?

Yep! My birthday's coming up! In like... a week! That's... November 24th! Aren't you all excited?

Itachi: ... No.

Tobi: Party party!

Obito: **isthisparadise: ** We're glad you liked the last update! And now you get to see what happens next!

Tobi: Let us delay no longer! Onward!

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Return and Recover - The loss of a comrade  
**

* * *

"Deidara-sempai, is your nose okay?" Tobi was watching the blonde artist, who was currently trying his best to stop his nose from killing him from blood loss. Tobi held out a hand, a white cloth soaked in warm water located in his palm. 

"Yeth, iths okay." Deidara accepted the wet cloth from him, holding it to his nose. In no time, the cloth was a shade of crimson not meant for those weak of heart.

"Hurry up. We need to return to base as soon as possible. Leader is bringing everyone together." Zetsu towered over the two. "And who knows how soon Konoha are going to be coming after us."

Deidara didn't answer, but watched Tobi, who looked at their captives. Bound by chakra wires, they had about an hour to live, thanks to his poison. But he would keep them alive. Walking over to the two, he poked them in the arms with a needle. The girl twitched, but the boy remained motionless. Tobi examined the boy. He looked familiar. A medic ninja, by the look of his clothes, and about Jounin level. He was from Kawagakure, from the forehead protector's symbol. Standing, he noted their breathing, and how it soon became easier.

"Okay, they're not going to die unless we drop them or kill them ourselves." He assured the two Akatsuki members. Deidara shrugged, pulling the red cloth away from his nose and touching it gingerly. Zetsu bent down and picked up the boy, while Tobi picked up the girl, allowing Deidara to nurse his aching nose.

"Let's go." Zetsu jumped to the large branched above, followed closely by the two behind him.

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Akai stuck his head out from his hiding place. He was now covered in dirt and blood, with no thanks to the still unconscious blonde. Looking about wearily for traps, Akai activated his nose. Smells flooded his nose, some sharper than others, such as the metallic smell of blood, the electricity in the air from the on-coming storm… Akai swiveled his head about as his ears picked up the sound of movement, ducking, he pulled out a kunai. Once he heard the sound again, he jumped out of the hole, flinging the kunai. There was the clinging of steel on steel, and Akai landed rather ungracefully in a bush. 

Jumping back out, Akai nearly went flying into another bush as a fist connected with his chest. Catching his balance, he looked up. But he was too slow, another fist connecting with his shoulder, a foot in his side. Taking to the trees, he looked down at his attacker. He nearly fell out of the tree as he was once again attacked faster than he could retaliate.

But he was saved by a shout. "Lee!" Akai finally succeeded in dodging the green attacker. Kicking a foot out, he tripped the boy, then threw his weight on top of the boy. Yet that was still not enough as he was sent flying into a tree. Sliding to the ground, he grabbed his head and proceeded to rub a now rapidly swelling bump. Looking up, he expected to be attacked again, but he wasn't. Blinking, he looked again.

"Akai!" A familiar voice! Akai looked up and spotted Tsuki just as he jumped down, followed by Sakura and a girl.

"Good job, Hinata." Sakura said to the girl. The girl smiled shyly and blushed.

"Tsuki-sensei." Akai laughed hollowly. "Nice weather we're having, eh?"

"Where are the others?" Tsuki ignored Akai's attempt at humor. "Tsunade-sama told us that Temari of the Sand and Tsume were kidnapped."

Akai's eyes widened. "Tsume? No way!" he jumped up, his joints protesting. "The blonde kid, Naruto, he's in the hole over there. The others are this way." Akai took off, finally spotting his attacker, Rock Lee. Lee nodded to him in apology. Stumbling over to the hole, Akai pulled Naruto out and gently threw him over his back.

"Shall we?" Tsuki nodded to Akai. Akai nodded back, before sprinting back towards the stronger scent of blood.

* * *

"Argh… My stomach…" Obito wearily sat up, clutching his stomach in pain, tasting the fresh metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He wouldn't be surprised if something were ruptured, he was in so much pain. He tried to look at the surrounding area, but his vision had been rendered unusable. Sighing painfully, he pumped chakra into his Ookami eye. With a flash, everything became crystal clear, yet without color. Some colors barely bled through, such as reds, yellows, and blues, but that was it. He spotted Kakashi's body laying motionlessly on the ground several meters away. He tried to stand, but his stomach muscles had been rendered useless, preventing him from catching anything left of his balance.

Laying back on the ground, Obito could only stare at the sky. Where were the others? How had they all been knocked out so easily? He rubbed his fingers together, watching as his vision faded back into blurriness. Then he noticed that they felt powdery. Bringing his hand to his nose, he inhaled, and was soon coughing. Letting his hand rest, he tried to figure out the substance on his hand. It was… a sort of drug. And somehow, it had weakened them, yet not the Akatsuki. He sighed. Hopefully, no enemies would come along at that moment.

As if the day could get any worse, it did. Obito felt something wet hit his face. Looking to the sky, he glared at it as the rain slowly began to fall. If he could, he would have banged his head against the nearest tree. Then he tensed.

Somewhere in the forest, something was moving, coming towards them. Obito wondered if he had enough chakra left to summon. Sticking his thumb into his mouth and bringing out some blood, he started to make the hand seals. But a hand stopped him.

"It's okay, Obito, its just us." Obito blinked. Though he couldn't quite see, he could tell it was Akai through scent and sound.

"Akai?" Obito's voice cracked. How he hated it when his voice did that! Ignoring it, he brought a hand to his face, removed his goggles, brought his hand back to his eyes and rubbed. A small plastic something was pushed into his hand.

"Eyedrops. Use them." A different voice. Tsuki.

"Tsuki-sensei?" Obito blinked before following his sensei's directions.

"Yeah, its me."

"What…"

"Temari and Tsume were kidnapped." Another voice – Sakura. "Tsunade sent us to check up on you guys." Obito felt hands on his stomach, then he felt the pain begin to ebb away. Soon, he could see and sit up. A little ways away, Tsuki and Lee had gone to check up on Kakashi, Sakura following them. Akai looked at Obito, Naruto on his back.

"Tsume…" Obito looked to where some needles were still stuck in the ground.

"He'll be okay, I'm sure of it." Akai spoke up. "He's a medic ninja, and a good one at that. He can take care of that Temari girl. And they're both Jounin, so they can protect themselves somewhat." Akai knelt and laid Naruto down on the ground before standing and stretching.

"I don't think Akatsuki is full of rapists, thank you." Obito looked at Akai. "But still, you never know. Let's just hope they can hold out for a while… We don't want them to be killed before we can attempt a rescue."

"I think they won't kill them." Kakashi's voice spoke up. He was now sitting up, Sakura healing a spot on his back. "No matter how evil Akatsuki seems, they don't kill without reason. But kidnapping without reason seems to be a little off too. I think they're going to hold them for a ransom." Kakashi looked over at Naruto's prone body.

Tsuki nodded. "But still, we need to take everything into consideration." He looked about the area. "I think our best bet would be to head back, get reinforcements, and follow them."

"I'll see what I can do." Kakashi said, sitting up. Wiping some blood from a cut on his arm, he proceeded to summon. Soon a pack of nin-dogs were sitting, looking at him. "Ninja Dogs, there are three unfamiliar scents in this area. They wear black cloaks with red clouds. I want you to follow these people, and once you find out where they're staying, I want you to report back to Konoha, on the double. Got it?" Kakashi ordered.

The dogs all barked an affirmative to Kakashi. "Disperse!" Kakashi shouted. The dogs disappeared within seconds.

"Well, I guess all we have left to do is return to Konoha." Tsuki examined the area. "Here, Akai, let me take Naruto. Obito, Kakashi, you two think you'll be able to walk at least?"

"I'm a bit worn out." Kakashi raised a hand. "Summoning can take quite a bit of chakra."

"I'll help you, Kakashi-san!" Lee volunteered quickly. Lee approached Kakashi, helping him to stand and remain steady.

"I think I'm fine." Obito stood by himself. He wobbled a moment, then steadied himself. Tsuki nodded, then turned to where Naruto was laying motionlessly on the ground. Tsuki knelt and studied Naruto's face.

"Was Naruto left uninjured?" Tsuki asked.

"I'm pretty sure he got a couple deep cuts on his cheek…" Kakashi thought for a moment. "Yeah, he had some cuts."

Tsuki looked at Naruto again. "Well, he doesn't now. Does Naruto have a special healing ability or what?"

The only sound that was heard was the rain pouring down and the breathing of the ninjas as eyes traveled nervously between Tsuki and Kakashi. "Does he?" Tsuki asked, this time with more force in his voice.

"I'll leave that to Tsunade to explain." Kakashi spoke, a bit of reluctance in his voice. Tsuki merely nodded before picking the golden haired boy up. The boy grumbled in his sleep, talking about ramen. Tsuki grinned slightly before turning to the rest of the troupe.

"Ready?" Tsuki asked, more to Kakashi, Lee, and Obito.

"Yes sir!" Lee grinned through the rain, his spirit not even close to dampened by the foreboding sky.

"Yeah, let's get home." Kakashi leaned heavily on Lee, who was plenty tall enough to support the Jounin.

"I'm ready when you are, sensei." Obito grinned, fixing his goggles. His stomach only had the barest echo of aches. It would probably return after a good rest, but that was the last thing on his mind now.

The ninja took off, slowly at first, then finally disappearing into the dark, dripping forest. The wind howled, the rain picked up speed, and the storm raged on.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Mai stared out the window, feeling quite bored. She wanted to do something, such as training, or even a mission. The results on why she had suddenly fainted hadn't come back yet, and she was to stay put in her hospital room. The entire team was out on duty, Sakura, Naruto, and Lee gone with them. Temari, who she thought still had Kuro, was out too. 

Mai flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Somewhere, a clock ticked off the seconds. Mai's eyes narrowed, a slight growl escaping her throat. Rolling over so she was on the edge of the bed, she proceeded to sleep, when a knocking interrupted her.

"Hello?" Mai called, feeling for a kunai she had hidden under her pillow. "Come in."

The door opened, with four figures slipping in. The first was the Chuunin, Shikamaru. The second, the Sand's Jounin, Kankurou. And finally, another Chuunin of Konoha.

The Chuunin had wild brown hair held up by his leaf forehead protector. His eyes were slits, like a cat would have, though he seemed to be more dog-like than cat-like, the color either really dark brown or black.. Two red triangles were on his cheeks, facing downwards, just below the eyes. He wore a brown leather jacket with a tan end on the bottom, with the zipper on the right side of the torso with a fishnet shirt underneath. He wore black capris-like pants that ended half way down the shin, with the kunai holster on the right leg. His ninja shoes had zippers on the front, running right up the middle, the color of damp sand. A single fang like tooth poked through his mouth in a silly grin.

Right behind him came a giant dog. It was a darker beige color, with brown spots on its ears. Its nose was brown as well. It's coat was slightly wet, yet Mai could tell it was well cared for. Muscles rippled beneath the healthy pelt, the eye color indiscernible.

"Hey." Shikamaru greeted. "Tsunade wants us to accompany you and the rest of the team that's coming back on a rescue mission."

"A rescue mission?" Mai asked, eyeing the dog warily. Naturally, she had a dislike of dogs, though being with Akai and Obito for so long had at least gotten her over the cat's fear of the canine. But they had wolves and wolf dogs. Not normal, everyday dogs.

"Yeah. Two members of the scouting squad were taken hostage." Shikamaru replied, a bit of annoyance in his voice. But it wasn't directed at Mai, but rather (in Mai's thoughts) towards the abductors.

"Who was-" Mai went to ask.

"Temari of the Sand and Kangohei Tsume." Shikamaru interrupted. Mai bit her lip, her mind going from slow mode to upper speeds mode. She noted a slight twitch from Kankurou.

"Tsume…" Mai mumbled under her breath. She looked at the dog boy. "Who're you?" She asked.

"Inuzuka Kiba, at your service. And this is my partner in crime, Akamaru." Kiba, the dog boy, patted the giant dog on the head.

"And I'm Shiki Mairu, though you can call me Mai." Mai replied. Something about the boy told her she could trust him, despite the obvious tie to dog familiars.

"Shikamaru, when's the other group coming back?" Kankurou asked. There was a note of annoyance and pain on his voice.

"Anytime. Tsunade sent them out yesterday, and the first group wasn't too far out." Shikamaru replied. Turning back to Mai, he spoke. "You're allowed to leave the hospital at any time. Once the other team gets back, they're going to get some rest, and then we're heading out towards Kawagakure. Tsunade wants to brief the team herself before we head out."

"Okay." Mai replied, hiding her excitement of at least getting to get out of the hospital. But deep down, she couldn't help but worry for Tsume. Was he okay? Were they going to kill him or abandon him somewhere? Mai watched the boys converse for a moment, then leave, Akamaru looking back once before exiting. She stared at the ceiling a moment before standing to gather what things she had in the hospital. She looked at the letters; at the box of candies next to the flower vase; and at the bouquet of flowers Obito had left her, the petals still fairly fresh and fragrant…

Taking the flowers out of the vase, she looked about and found some paper towels. She dried the ends, and then wrapped them up with some tissue paper and a pretty little ribbon she found lying about. Gathering the letters, she went to the foot of her bed, opening the chest. Inside were her clothes and whatever she had on her when she had been brought to the hospital. It wasn't much.

Mai changed quickly, wishing she at least had a jacket. Even if she hurried, she would get soaked in the pouring rain outside. With one last look around the room, Mai left the hospital room, and the hospital.

Back at her room, Mai looked out into the rain. It had picked up pace, falling harder. Shaking herself off a bit, Mai glanced out the window. The rain cut off a lot of the visibility, not allowing the usually sharp eyes of the Shiki to see the walls surrounding Konoha. Turning around, Mai looked around the room she was staying in with Obito. At least when Obito was around.

All that was left was for her to wait for the teams to return. With a deep breath, Mai grabbed some clothes and headed out for one of her favorite relaxing activities; soaking in the hot springs.

* * *

"Oh come on, cheer up both of you! You're like Akamaru when sis doesn't give him a dog treat!" Kiba whined, hands on hips, facing his current two comrades.

"You're not the one with having a close friend or sibling in the hands of the enemy." Kankurou pointed out before sipping his water. The three were in the guard tower, awaiting the arrival of the team.

"He's just troublesome, Kankurou. I wouldn't bother." Shikamaru was sprawled out across the cot in the room, his annoyance put off to the side to think. A bag of potato chips sat against his stomach, two jagged blades and an empty pack of cigarettes resting by his other side. Kiba noted with a hint of pain that they were the dead Sarutobi Asuma's favorite and last brand of smokes.

"Harrumph." Kankurou crosses his arms and went back to looking out the window.

Kiba scratched Akamaru's ears lovingly. He never thought that he and Akamaru would ever part—being a dog familiar, Akamaru had a much longer life span than the normal dog. He would live just as long as Kiba would. Being without Akamaru would be like being without his arms and legs.

"There they are!" Kankurou's voice startled the other three in the room. Kiba and Akamaru jumped up, while Shikamaru grumbled and sat up, but he couldn't hide the glint in his eye.

"Finally." Shikamaru grinned.

* * *

Wow. I finished it. That's like... Cool... right?

Shikamaru: Sure... cool. Why not.

Kankurou: We did our best.

Kiba: Yahoo!

Lee: The flames of youth rise once more!

Whoakay... Uhm... Review! I'll give you... a cookie!


	9. Discovery

Igh, I don't think this chapter's as good as other ones... But...

Obito: its still a chapter! The scene wi-

Tobi: Shh, Obito-san! don't spoil it!

Itachi: ...

Tobi: **isthisparadise: **Well... The news of Kyuubi... I guess you'll have to read that, eh? We're quite glad you loved it.

Obito: **Epitaph For Me: **The time I finally get to come, and you're off at JazMO's house, geesh. And what's up with the chatspeak? And Yeeaah. Mai's waaay slow. Her birthday was what... A month ago? Yeah. Bad Mai, bad. And we're very touched you made an account just to... tell Mai to hurry up. Good job, Niki-chan.

Tobi: Finally, the chapter is released!

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Discovery - Recovering, Mentally and Physically  
**

* * *

The rain was still pouring down on Konoha as the tired group found themselves standing in front of the Konoha gates. Not a single face showed any signs of happiness, the loss of their comrades heavy on them. Even Naruto, who had woken up halfway home, was quiet. Akai was still blaming himself for their loss.

"I should have stayed behind… I probably could have taken them, and got them away from my friends…" He continued to mumble to himself.

Obito, who had shed his goggles in the rain, was about ready to beat the crap out of Akai. He needed to just shut up already. Kakashi lingered behind the group in hopes of his dogs returning with a report. But none came. Lee was on the lookout for enemies, though he relaxed very slightly as they came to the gates. Sakura was walking next to Naruto, amazed at his healing abilities, despite knowing them so well. Tsuki remained silent and grim. Thunder continued to rumble overhead.

The guard tower burst open, the group rushing out. The wet and gloomy group were momentarily startled out of their darkness, but it returned shortly.

"What news do you bring?" Kankurou called, approaching the group swiftly. Kiba and Akamaru splashed after him, with Shikamaru slowly bringing up the rear, bracing himself for the worst.

"None. I sent out my dogs to track them, and they have yet to return." Kakashi voiced from the back. Kiba nodded to Kakashi's comment—it would probably be hard to find any scent through the rain, let alone track it.

"So you bring no news at all? Tch, troublesome." Shikamaru bit his lip, hiding his anger. "Well, we'll escort you to Hokage-sama."

"Thank you, but I think if we made it this far, we can go a bit further on our own." Akai intervened, but with a sharp gaze from Tsuki, he quieted.

"Thank you. Please lead the way, Shikamaru." Tsuki nodded forwards. Shikamaru nodded back and lead the way, the tired group in the middle, and Kankurou, Kiba, and Akamaru bringing up the rear.

Akai looked back at Kiba and Akamaru, his interest sparked slightly. Sure, he was an Ookami, who was a family surrounded by wolves. But any big dog like that was sure to spark his interest. Any comments he had were with held though—he wasn't in a friendly mood.

The Hokage Tower loomed ahead of them, a dark mound in the pouring rain, illuminated every so often by the flashes of lightning. The group hurried on to report so they could relax and get at least one night's rest. Tsuki, Obito, and Akai knew even a night's rest wouldn't be fully given to them—one of their important team members had been kidnapped, and they were going to have to do something about it and fast.

A couple ANBU who were making their way out of the Hokage Headquarters held the door open for the rather large group, eyeing the Kawa-nin carefully. Tsuki adjusted his grip on Naruto, eyeing them back with a praticed level gaze. They climbed the stairs quickly.

Two more ANBU standing in front of the door nodded to them more warmly. "The Hokage has been waiting for you." They spoke monotonously. Kakashi nodded, then headed in as they opened the door. The crowd gathered in the room, facing Tsunade, who watched silently as they entered.

"Well?" She asked as the ANBU closed the door.

"Kangohei Tsume and Temari of the Sand were kidnapped, Tsunade-sama. Akatsuki are the abductors. Both sides received a fair amount of damage, but they managed to get away. My nin-dogs are currently tracking them." Kakashi replied easily. He stepped back as Tsuki stepped forward.

"Ma'am, if you don't mind my asking, I noticed that Naruto, though he was reported to have sustained damage enough to knock him out for this long, he has been found to have no wounds on his body what-so-ever. It would be nice to know about this so called healing ability of his." Tsuki looked Tsunade straight in the eye, his gave unwavering.

Tsunade stared back, her gaze even with Tsuki's. Then she smiled. "I guess you do have a right somewhat. But this isn't any light secret. Shizune! Take Naruto to the hospital. See that he gets attention." She ordered her assistant.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Shizune approached Tsuki bravely and took Naruto from his back, dragging him easily to the doors, where the ANBU helped her from there.

"If you don't mind, ma'am, I think I would like a short visit to the hospital as well…" Kakashi spoke up. He was finally able to move easily without Lee's help, but no matter how easy it seemed, it was still hard on his sore and chakra-less muscles. But there was something in his eyes that told them he didn't really want to be here.

"Hai. You're dismissed, Kakashi." Tsunade nodded to him. Kakashi bowed stiffly and left the room.

Tsunade sighed, drinking a small sip of sake before slamming the cup down and looking at them. "I hope you've all heard the tale of the Biju."

"Yes—We have." Tsuki nodded. He had personally made sure his group had known about them. "I can't speak for your own ninja though."

Lee and Sakura looked to one another in silence. They knew all about the biju, having been required to learn the secrets of the nine biju in their attempts at battling Akatsuki. Stiffly, they nodded to Tsunade.

Tsunade sat back in her chair with another sigh, then looked at the group. "Then you know that many of the Hidden Villages have attempted to use the biju to their advantage, be it in war or to prevent war by showing who's the most powerful."

"Your point?" Tsuki asked, already dreading the answer. His village had a biju of its own.

"Naruto is a Jinchuuriki – or one of those who the Biju have been imbedded into. He carries Kyuubi no Kitsune – The nine-tailed fox. Kyuubi gives Naruto supernatural powers, such as healing and unlimited chakra." Tsunade announced monotonously. "Akatsuki probably attacked the group in hopes of capturing him. When Akai managed to get away with Naruto, they probably thought they would take something to trade for Naruto, that something being Tsume and Temari."

"Wait, how did you now I was the one who took Naruto?" Akai burst out. Sakura and Lee looked to him in surprise at his outburst to the Hokage.

Tsunade looked to him. "You were still within range for me to watch your group. How else would I be able to send reinforcements? Anyways, enough questions. You have a couple days' rest, or until Kakashi's Nin-dogs return and report. Then you will set out to rescue Tsume and Temari. Your base will be at Kawagakure no Sato. I have already arranged this with the Yajuukage. You will have to move quick and silent. The group will be a large one, for we won't be able to send anymore reinforcements to aid you."

Tsuki nodded. "We can use the Shiki quarter for housing."

Tsunade nodded. "Good. See Shikamaru for the list of your reinforcements—he's already gone out and forewarned those coming along. And please be careful. Dismissed, no further questioning." Tsunade obviously had a hangover.

The group was silent, and didn't move for several moments. They then began to disperse, leaving through the door in clumps. Obito, feeling his injuries again and not looking forward to having to go on a rescue mission so fast, decided to head straight to the place they were staying, get a bit of rest, then head to the hospital to see how Mai was coming along in her recovery.

Akai, who was already acting strange, had plans for heading to the furthest training area and going on a rampage. Never before had he felt so angry, and a bit powerless. His childhood friend and rival had been kidnapped, and more than anything, he wanted to do something about it. Immediately.

Tsuki, on the other hand, was making plans to sleep. Never before had he felt so tired in his life. He felt his age was beginning to catch up to the sturdy ninja. So naturally, he was going to do what he felt easiest for now. Sleep. And maybe throw in some meditation somewhere.

The Rest of the group, still mumbling about all the trouble that was going on, dispersed off to other duties, or to restock on equipment. For the returning group, there was nothing more that they felt they needed than a good rest. And thus it went.

* * *

Obito opened the door, not expecting the light, warmth, and smells drifting out of the room. Mai, who was grumbling about perfect timings, looked over her shoulder from the little kitchen were she was making some food. Obito blinked. Wow, he must be hallucinating. Mai was here in his room, looking like nothing had ever happened. With some blinks, he shook his head and walked into the room, waiting for it all to disappear.

"Geesh, say hello why don't you?" came Mai's voice as Obito pulled his jacket and goggles off. Obito turned around and stared.

"Wait… Am I hallucinating?" Obito asked, staring at Mai, who had her arms crossed, leaning against the door frame.

"Last time I checked, no…" Mai frowned. "You okay?"

"Are you okay?" Obito asked, remembering her sudden fainting.

"A lot better than I was." Mai smiled. "I just got out of the hospital a couple hours ago. Went to the hot springs and relaxed a bit, and came back. And boy are those some wonderful hot springs."

Obito noted how Mai was attempting to avoid the subject of the mission results. Someone must have told her what happened, as far as Tsume and Temari were concerned. "So Ts-" He frowned and coughed. Mai frowned as well.

"We have to face it, I guess." She mumbled. "Kankurou and Shikamaru came and told me what happened, along with some dog boy named Kiba and his rather large dog named Akamaru."

"We met them at the gate."

Mai simply nodded. "So what's our next move?"

"We have to rescue them. Tsunade's going to send out a party in a couple days. We're making Kawagakure the home base. Tsuki's offered your clan's buildings for somewhere to stay."

Mai sighed. "Not like they really get used anymore… There are only a handful of the Shiki clan left."

Obito smiled sadly. "Yeah. The Ookami clan will probably join you in that soon. I'm worried about them, and Akai. By the way, why are you in Akai's and my room cooking, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Um… I felt like it… I guess." Mai replied, looking a bit perplexed herself. "Well… Actually I was lonely… I think Kuro was kidnapped along with Temari… So I came in here in hopes of cheering up, being around where you and Akai were, you know?"

Obito grinned at her in hopes of getting rid of the darkness that had settled. "Well, you going to feed me or what?"

"I don't think I will, if that's what you're expecting." Mai grinned back. "Feed yourself, you big baby."

The two left the room, leaving the darkness behind for the moment.

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" the remains of a tree slowly wobbled, then fell over with a groan. Akai stood where the tree had been moments before, huffing. Blood covered his knuckles, where he had been punching the tree. Feeling momentarily relieved, Akai stood straight with a groan, squeezing his eyes closed. Sure, the kid he had rescued was probably more important than Tsume to the entire village of Konoha, but Tsume was certainly more important to him than some blondey who he'd barely known for a week now.

"Y-you really shouldn't do that, mister." A soft timid voice rose. Akai turned and saw Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru watching him. Kiba was frowning, his arms crossed, while Hinata watched him sadly through her silvery eyes.

Akai turned away, not having anything to say. He really didn't need to take it out on the tree. The tree was just living its now non-existant life. Shame attempted to cover Akai, but he pushed it away. A wet tongue scraped along his bloody knuckles. Looking down, Akai looked into the dark eyes of the large Akamaru.

"Akamaru, eh? Red. We're alike, aren't we?" He talked to the dog. Akamaru looked at him, not replying.

"He must be a close friend of yours, eh?" a voice talked behind him, almost mockingly. Akai turned and glared at Kiba, who grinned back. "Akamaru and I are like that. The best of buds, inseparable. What I would do if he were kidnapped was not beat up trees and feel sorry for myself."

Akai stared at Kiba. The mutt was trying to tell him something. "Go on." Akai spoke levelly. "I'm listening."

Kiba stared at him. "Wow, you are dumb."

"What!?" Akai growled, his pride hurt.

"M-mister Akai, you sh-should work on rescuing him, n-not beat up helpless trees." Hinata spoke up, a hand on her comrade's elbow.

Akai went silent. _I guess mutt has a point. I am pretty dumb._ Akai thought. "Yeah, you're right. I'm off. Thanks for the advice." Akai waved and walked back towards the village.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Kiba yelled, racing after the wolf ninja. "You still have to-"

* * *

"Tell me your mission." The voice was silky, smooth, and totally ruthless. Tsume glared into the darkness, his hands bound with chakra wires.

"Not on the pain of death." Tsume snarled. The voice remained quiet. A flash- red eyes gleamed at the Kawa Ninja.

"72 hours of torture, commencing n-"

"Kai. I'm not looking into those eyes." Tsume closed his eyes, focusing on reality, rather than the torture of the Sharingan. Being a medic ninja, he had studied the effects of Genjutsu. In his studies, he had come across the Sharingan. He studied it as deeply as possible. But where he had thought there was only one, two, or three tomoe, all shaped as comas, this Sharingan was different. More powerful, even. When Obito had come, he had gotten a chance to further study the Sharingan in its natural environment. But likewise, he had never heard of such a Sharingan as the one that was glaring him down right now.

"That's enough for now, Itachi-san." Came a gruff voice. It was like sandpaper, rough and gritty. It had a slight hiss to it, but not enough to be like a snake. Tsume inwardly sighed with relief. He was tired.

"Hn." The red eyes disappeared from Tsume's mind's eye, and with a swirl of cloth, Tsume was lifted and taken out of the room. The blue skinned Akatsuki member held him captive, holding the scrawny medic-ninja effortlessly with one hand. They walked down many dark halls, the walls made of rough stone. Once they passed another member—a blonde, his hair covering the left eye like a waterfall of deep gold.

Finally, they arrived at a large stone door. The blue skinned man pulled the door open, what little light there was streaming into the darkness. A pair of eyes glittered in the darkness. Tsume was roughly thrown into the chamber, the door slammed shut behind him. Darkness filled the room.

"You okay?" came Temari's voice softly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Tsume replied, picking himself up as the chakra wires disintegrated. "I've been better though."

"I think all three of us have." Temari's voice replied, a bit of venom on it. A pitiful meow came from where her voice was as Kuro spoke up. Of the three, he was by far the weakest, though he wasn't interrogated at all.

"How's Kuro doing?" Tsume asked, feeling his way to where Temari was sitting.

"Not as good as I wish I could say. He needs milk." Temari replied, stroking the kitten. She looked at Tsume, who had a weird look on his face from what she could tell in the darkness. "And no, females can't make milk just because they feel like it. I thought you would know that."

"I do know that." Tsume replied.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just thinking."

"Yeah right. Tell me, Mr. Medic, what is your godly mind thinking?"

"I know a jutsu used for mothers who loose their milk early in the breast feeding stage."

"Oh god no."

"Its just a thought, just a thought." Tsume replied.

"Besides, they took all our chakra with that big wrapped thing. Not much we could do a-"

"Its amazing what you can store in your stomach." Tsume abruptly interrupted her. "The stomach has a powerful acid in it. But there are some things that can survive that acid."

Temari just stared at Tsume. "Are you saying…?"

"Yeah, I have something in my stomach that's full of special soldier pills for Kawa Ninjas. Since we specialize in summoning, we have to have a lot of Chakra. When we're low on chakra, all we have to do is upheave, and walla, instant bag of specially designed soldier pills with a powerful punch."

"I'm still not breast feeding a cat." Temari narrowed her eyes.

"I said it was an idea." Tsume said again. "Not an order."

"Right."

"But believe me, by the time we're about ready to break out of here, you may want to try it."

"…" Temari snorted, and ignored Tsume for the rest of their peaceful moments.

* * *

"You've gotten nothing out of them?" A dark figure, shrouded in shadow, eyed his favorite member of the Akatsuki.

"No sir." Itachi replied. "My brother knows nothing either, other than that Orochimaru is on the move."

"Right. Anything on Naruto?"

"No sir."

"No matter. We have all the time in the world." The dark figure turned away. "Dismissed."

Itachi bowed, and backed out of the shadowy room. The dark figure sighed, and opened a window.

His hair shone golden-orange, but his face remained in shadow. Looking out the window, the Leader of Akatsuki dreamed about a better world, and his long lost son.

* * *

Shikamaru: Eh, troublesome.

Kiba: OH MY DOGS! Breast feed a cat!? (cracking up to the max)

Kankurou: That's a disturbing sight. What's with the long lost son stuff?

Lee: He must be missing his flame of youth! oh what a poor soul!

Shikamaru: Don't do it Temari! Don't do it!

Kiba: Do it! DO IT! JUST FREAKING DO IT!

Kankurou: Oh boy. Review please.


End file.
